Perdidos y Romances
by Little Hope
Summary: Emmet y bella son hermanos, se van de campamento pero en una excursion se quedan atrapados en una cueva junto con sus amigos Edward,Alice,Jasper y Rose...Amor/Miedo/Amistad...3 parejas solos en una cueva...¿Que podria pasar?
1. Campamento bella pov

**Queda decir que los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

_Razones sin explicar_

_Objetos sin encontrar_

**Bella POV**

Esto está mal, muy mal desde cuándo me gusta salir de campamento, soy consciente que no puedo caminar en un área plana porque siempre me tropiezo y ahora tengo que ir de campamento a una área rocosa, dios no quiero ni pensar que me pasara, pero mí querido hermano será el responsable.

Y aquí estoy sentada en un camión al lado de mi hermano que no me deja en paz y aparte se viene moviendo como si hubiera demasiado espacio.

-Emmet puedes dejar de moverte?- Grite por decima vez en este camino.

-Oh hermanita, es que ya quiero llegar.-hizo un puchero

-Hay Emmet ya quiero conocer a tu novia para ver quién te ah cambiado tanto.-

-Te gustara ya lo veras y no es solo por su físico, no quiero decir que te guste como para novia, pero que se que te gustan los hombres, pero es que es brillante…- siguió contando mientras veía por la ventana.

Y yo como siempre desde que empieza a contar de ella lo ignoro, no es que sea mala, solo que si has oído lo mismo 5 veces de parte de Emmet es frustrante y agotador, pero una parte de mi se alegra ya que mi hermanito era el típico playboy pero desde que conoció a Rosalie Hale, cambio drásticamente no es el mismo, ya no tiene citas todos los días y cuando sale con Rosalie (que como vieron no la conozco) llega temprano a casa y eso es raro en Emmet ya que el si sale llega muy a la madrugada, pero veo que sus días de playboy se acabaron y me alegro.

-Bella, hermanita me estas escuchando.-como siempre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Si claro.- Sonreí.

-No es cierto, me ignoraste.-hizo un puchero, a veces pienso que los enfermeros se equivocaron de cunero porque parece un niño de 5 años en la mente de uno de 19.

-Oh Emmet deja de comportarte como un niño que dirá tu novia.-

-Lamento desilusionarte bells, ella ya vio esto de mi.-Puso su sonrisa picara.-

Rayos, de verdad que pienso que se equivocaron de cunero los enfermeros y es que es muy diferente a mí. El, bromista y muy popular y yo pues digamos que no soy ni popular pero tampoco un nerd, desde que mis padres murieron, el me cuido pero aun así yo soy la madura de los dos, siempre que hace planes para no dejarme en casa me lleva con el porqué según soy muy chica.

-Bella ya llegamos.- Dijo mientras saltaba en el asiento. No parece un niño, lo es por dentro.

-Si Emmet, deja de brincar.- Me reí de él.

-Oh bells, vamos, vamos.- típico de él.

Al bajar del autobús me di cuenta de que este lugar no estaba tan mal, era bello, pero aun así no me gustaba el bosque, había cabañas y varios jóvenes de cómo nuestra edad alrededor de dos personas mayores que deberían ser los jefes del campamento así que Emmet y yo nos fuimos a ver qué pasaba entre tanto alboroto.

-Chicos por favor silencio.- Grito una de los jefes que hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

-Somos James.- señalo a su compañero.-y yo victoria, queremos su atención les diremos algunas cosas así que por favor guarden silencio y si tienen alguna pregunta solo levanten la mano.- nos dijo muy alegre.

-Bien, como ya dijo mi compañera soy james y estamos contentos de tener más gente este año, para los que no conocen como nos dirigimos aquí es simple, no hay reglas.-el grito de todos los campistas lo interrumpieron.

-Oíste bells no hay reglas.-

-Calla Emmet.-rodee los ojos.

-Ya silencio, no porque no hay reglas van hacer lo que quieran, las comidas están a su disposición, nosotros nos encargamos de planear algunas excursiones en grupo los que quieran asistir, pasen a nuestra cabaña que es la 1, en unos minutos les asignaremos su cabaña, así que no se muevan de aquí.- con esto se despidieron y fueron a su cabaña.

-Emmet.-Grito una chica rubia.-Te extrañe oso.-abrazo a mi hermano.

Por otro lado yo no aguante y me reí a carcajadas, ella debía ser Rosalie sino no le permitiría que le dijeran oso.

-Oh bella deja de reírte, mira ella es Rosalie.-Dijo mi hermano mientras señalaba a la rubia de su lado.

-Hola.-Sonrio tímidamente.-Soy rosalie pero dime rose.-vaya es medio tímida.

-Hola dime bella.-la abrase y ella dudo pero me correspondió.-Bien así que tu eres la que conquisto a este cabeza hueca.-señale a mi hermano.

-Si lo es.-Dijo Emmet.-Oye yo no soy un cabeza hueca hermanita.-

-Hay Emmet como dijas.-Rei y Rose se unió a mí.

-Hey Rose, donde te metiste.-Dijo una chica que se parecía a un duendecillo.

-Estaba buscando a Emm.-Pero el grito de la duendecillo la interrumpió.

-Emmet, como estas, oh dios dime que has hecho, hace mucho que no te veía.- abrazo a mi hermano.

-Alice sigues igual de hiperactiva como siempre.-Rio mientras la abraza como un oso.

-Calla, Emmet.-dijo Alice.

Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que dos chicos estaban riéndose del espectáculo que daban estos dos, uno era rubio y el otro era de pelo cobrizo al lado de rose.

-Oh lo siento chicos, ella es mi hermanita bella.-Dijo Emmet que hizo que todos los chicos me miraran.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice.-Me abrazo.-Vamos hacer muy buenas amigas.

-Si claro. Sonreí tímidamente a lo que ella sonrió más.

-El es Jasper, es hermano de rose.-Señalo al rubio.

-Hola bella.-Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola.-Sonrei.

-Y el es Edward mi hermano.-Señalo al de pelo cobrizo.

-Hola.-Me saludo con un beso en la mano.

-Hola.-No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Vamos a llevarnos de maravilla.-Dijo Alice.

-Enana tranquila no la asustes.-Edward quien despeino a su hermana.

-Chicos por favor silencio, les asignaremos sus cabañas.-Dijo victoria.

Los amigos de Emmet estuvieron con nosotros hasta que nos mencionaron el numero de nuestra cabaña, que para suerte nos toco la 5 a mí y a Emmet, Rose y Jasper la 6 y Edward y Alice la 4. Así que estábamos juntos. Nos despedimos y Emmet y yo nos pusimos a desempacar.

-Me da gusto que te lleves bien con las chicas.-Dijo Emmet mientras colgaba su ropa.

-Si se ven que son buenas chicas.-Rei.

-Chicos apúrense debemos comer y planear algo para mañana.-Entro Alice dando saltitos.

-Enana ya vamos.-Dijo Emmet.

Fuimos hacia los comedores, cada uno tomo una bandeja de comida, yo escogí un sándwich y un jugo de mango, nos dirigimos hacia una mesa donde ya estaban los demás, Emmet se sentó al lado de rosalie que estaba al lado de Jasper y Alice se sentó a su lado que estaba al lado de Edward y yo me senté en la única silla que quedaba que era al lado de él y Emmet. Estuvimos platicando de donde estudiábamos y descubrí que se mudaron hace unos días a Forks y estudiarían con nosotros en el mismo instituto. Salimos de los comedores y Alice se fue y dijo que nos vería en unos minutos a fuera de mi cabaña.

-Hey chicos adivinen que.-Llego Alice dando saltitos.

-Enana deja de brincar que paso?-Dijo Edward.

-Los inscribí para la excursión de mañana, acamparemos toda una semana, en las montañas.-a eso pero QUE?

-No yo no voy.-Dije

-Oh bella vamos si no seas aburrida.-Dijo mi hermano mientras me miraba y se reía.

-No Emmet tú lo dices para que valla y me caiga pero no.-Le di un codazo.

-No te preocupes bella, no te dejare caerte.-Dijo Edward. Yo solo me sonroje.

-Hay chicos si aquí hay amor.-Dijo Jasper dándole un codazo a Edward.

-Oh Eddy te gusta mi hermanita.-Dijo Em a lo que Rose le pego en la cabeza.

-No me llames Eddy, Emmet.-

-Bueno ya mejor nos vamos a dormir.-Dije para evitar sonrojarme más.

-Si, así nos levantamos temprano, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Jasper.

-Hasta mañana chicos.-Dijo Alice jalando al pobre de Jasper.

-Emmet vamos a caminar si?-pregunto rose.

-Si, bella no tardo, adiós Edward.-

-Adiós chicos que se diviertan.-Dije mientras ellos se iban.

Rayos, no he hablado casi nada con él y me pone de los nervios estar a solas con él, después de lo que acababa de pasar, que no puedo tener más mala suerte, me gusta pero, no más de mirarlo se que él y yo nunca estaremos juntos, el es un dios griego y yo no.

-Bella.-Dijo con su aterciopelada voz.

-Si Ed-ward.-Tartamude.

-No te preocupes mañana no dejare que te caigas.-Lo mire y ERROR esa mirada me hace que me enamore de él.

¿Enamore? Acaso estoy enamorada, no eso no es posible aparte no el no es para mí.

-Gra..Ciaas.-Susurre

-Hasta mañana bella.-Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla demasiado lento.

-Adiós.-Me di la vuelta pero como era de esperarse me trómpese con mis propios pies, me puse las manos en la cara y espere el golpe pero nunca llego, unos brazos me sostuvieron, abrí los ojos para ver si eran de él y si era el que me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida.

-Te dije que no te dejaría caer.-Su aliento me golpeo estábamos a unos centímetros y el todavía no me soltaba.

-Gracias Ed...Ward.-Tartamude

-No hay de que bella.-Se estaba inclinando, rayos, iba hacer mi primer beso, que nervios, nuestros labios casi se rosaban pero fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad porque nos interrumpió una voz bastante conocida para mi desgracia.

-Hey hermanita, Eddy, interrumpí algo.-Los dos nos sobresaltamos y nos alejamos cuando vimos a Emmet a nuestro lado.

-Emmet no me digas Eddy.-Dijo mi Edward.

¿Qué mi Edward?- _Si lo dijiste mi Edward_.-dijo alguien adentro de mi.- **Creo que alguien se enamoro de su Eddy**. –dijo otra cosa adentro de mi.-Es Edward ustedes quienes son.-dije.- _Fácil chica yo tu conciencia y la otra tu anti-conciencia_.-dijo según mi conciencia.- Me estoy volviendo loca.-Dije.- _Como sea decidimos que era hora de aparecer a ayudarte.-_ dijo conciencia.-**Si ayudarte pasamos mucho tiempo calladas.-**dijo mi anti-conciencia.- Por mi pueden seguirlo.-dije.- _Oye, que mala nosotras solo queremos ayudar_. **Si ayudar**. Bueno pues ok ya perdón.-Dije

-Bueno bella te quedaste ida o que.- Rayos me quede pensando.

-Eh no lo siento es que tengo sueño Emmet.-

-Es mejor que descanses nos vemos mañana bella.-Dijo Edward.

-S...si.-sonrei

-Hasta mañana bella.-Me beso en la mejilla.-Emmet.- y se fue.

-Si Eddy cuídate.-

-No le digas Eddy es Edward.-dije mientras entrabamos a nuestra cabaña.

-Hay Bella no me digas que te gusta.-Rayos

-Em no Emmet.-que me crea por favor.

-Si te gusta bella pero sabes no diré nada es más te ayudare a conquistarlo.-Me miro con una sonrisa picara, rayos tan obvia soy.

-No Emmet no me gusta y mejor vamos a dormir quieres.-me fui a costar.

-Como quieras hermanita pero es un buen chico así que te ayudare.-que terco.

-Si Emmet como digas ok.-ahora que iba hacer.

-Entonces mañana empieza el plan de ayudemos a bella a conquistar a Eddy.-Rio

-Es Edward, buenas noches.-Me reí con él.

-Buenas noches hermanita.- y se fue a costar en la cama de al lado.

Que plan de mi hermano, nunca cambia.- _si nunca cambia siempre ha sido así_.-dijo mi conciencia.- que pensé que estaba alucinando.-dije.-_tranquila también te ayudaremos en el plan que invento tu hermano._-**Si el plan Ayudaremos a bella a conquistar a Eddy que original eh**.-Dijo mi anti conciencia.-pues ya que pero no molesten.-dije.-_No te preocupes no te molestaremos_.-**No para nada**.-Entonces buenas noches hasta mañana.-**Da igual adiós**.-_Que descanses_.

Si que estoy loca, pero bueno ya mejor no pienso mañana será un día muy largo.


	2. Llegada Edward pov

**Recordatorio: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

_Mira hacia la luna y encontraras vuestro camino_

_(sin autor)_

_Narrado por Edward Cullen_

Como fue que terminamos en este campamento, podríamos salir de viaje pero no mi querida hermanita quería acompañar a su novio y como soy su hermano mayor yo tengo que venir.

En cuanto pise el campamento varias miradas se posaron en mi, no se como piensan que puedo ser un playboy ni al caso, pero todo tiene su limite y es la ultima que le paso a Alice, todavía recuerdo lo que me dijo.

Flashback

-Andale hermanito, vamos si si si.- me dijo mientras daba saltitos.

-No Alice, no cuentes conmigo.-

-Anda te vas a divertir hazlo por mi si?.-me puso su carita de perrito triste.

-No y no me pongas esa cara que no ire.

-Es que si tu no vas mamá no me dejara ir y aparte veraz que encuentras el amor.-

-Asi no me dijas.-Dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh Eddy por favor y prometo no hacer que me acompañes de compras.-

-No lo ce.

-Porfavor.-Otra vez esa cara de perrito degollado.

-Ok pero no creo quedarme si me aburro.- ya que me quedaba

-GraciasEddy, Gracias gracias, por cierto tu ropa ya esta en tu maleta.-y se fue dando saltitos.

Fin flasback

-Edward, apurate y todos hay se están reuniendo.- y me arrastro hacia donde estaba la multitud.

Pude ver a dos personas mayores que por lo que dijeron eran los jefes del campamento, la mujer era victoria y el hombre james, cuando dijeron que no había reglas, ya sabia yo que esto seria un caos, nos dieron la bienvenida y nos pidieron que esperemos para que nos asignen nuestra cabaña.

-No veo a Jazzy.-hizo un puchero mientras brincaba para poder velo.

-Deseguro esta por hay.-

-No lo ce tal vez lo ire.-pero alguien la interrumpió.

-Amor aquí estas.-Dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba.

-Jazzy te extrañe.-y se dieron un beso.

-Dios pueden tan siquiera hacerlo en privado.-carraspe

-Oh Edward, ¿Celoso?- me dijo una voz muy familiar.

-En realidad Rose, de ellos no lo creo.-Le conteste

-Si claro, am no haz visto a Emmett.- quien diría que Rose a pesar de parecer tan fría era todo lo contrario.

-No aun no pero.-me interrumpió

-Oh mira hay esta.- corrió mientras yo giraba para ver donde estaba.

Y hay al lado de Emmet estaba la chica mas hermosa que había visto, su pelo era marron y se parecía a Emmet desejuro eran familia, tendre que decirle a Alice que me ayude a hablarme ya que suelo ser un poco timido.

-Hey Edward, donde esta Rose.-dijo Jasper.

-Se fue corriendo por hay.-Dije mientras le señalaba.

-No la veo.-Dijo la enana de mi hermana.

-Ven.- la tome del brazo y la guie.

Mientras me acercaba pude ver que la chica era mas hermosa cerca, se estaba riendo de algo junto con Rose que por la cara de Emmet era el, el motivo de la risa, me pregunto como será su voz. ¿Diablos que me estaba pasando? yo jamás me eh había sentido a si por alguien y ahora llego aquí y me siento confundido con alquien que ni siquiera eh cruzado una mirada.

-Hey Rose, donde te metiste.-pregunto mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estaba buscando a Emm.-alice la interrumpió ya que grito.

-Emmet, como estas, oh dios dime que has hecho, hace mucho que no te veía.- dios que mi hermana no se puede controlar.

-Alice sigues igual de hiperactiva como siempre.-dijo Emmet

-Calla, Emmet.-dijo Alice.

Estos dos ni siquiera se enteraron que tenían publico alrededor y la chica de pelo marron estaba de lo mas entretenida verlos, pero yo no podía apartar mi mirada de ella, pero en cuanto se percato de mi precensia volteo a vernos y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que me estaba analizando, bien, solo con pensar eso se formo en mi rostro una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja.¿Que me estaba pasando?

-Oh lo siento chicos, ella es mi hermanita bella.-Dijo Emmet vaya ya sabia yo que eran parientes. Bella, que hermoso nombre. Hay vamos de cursi de nuevo.

-Hola Bella, soy Alice.-Mi hermana corrió abrazarla y le susurro algo al oído.

¿Qué le diría? Oh vamos Edward deja de comportarte como un puberto(me regañe a mi mismo).

-Si claro.-Puso una sonrisa timida.

-El es Jasper, es hermano de rose.-Dijo mi hermana mientras señalaba a su novio.

-Hola bella.-Diablos Jasper como la besa en la mejilla. Ojala fuera yo.

-Hola.-dijo simplemente, bien eso quiere decir que no le interesa.

-Y el es Edward mi hermano.-Dijo mi hermana mientras me señalaba.

-Hola.-yo no podía darle un beso en la mejilla quería llevar bien las cosas a si que deposite un suave beso en su mano.

-Hola.-Me sonrio y se sonrojo, vaya que adorable. por dios Edward la acabas de conocer

-Vamos a llevarnos de maravilla.-Dijo Alice hay ermanita.

-Enana tranquila no la asustes.-Dije mientras la despeinaba.

-Chicos por favor silencio, les asignaremos sus cabañas.-Dijo victoria.

Estuvieron repartiendo las cabañas hasta que nos toco a nosotros nos tocaria la 4 y la 5 a Emmet y bella y la 6 a jasper y rose.

Fuimos cada quien a su cabaña y nos quedamos de ver para cenar en los comedores en cuanto terminemos.

Cuando entre, coji una bandeja y la llene de comida y a lo lejos estaba Jasper con rosalie, cuando me sente, pude ver que me miraban extrañados, pero no le di importancia, en eso entro ella, Bella, tomo algo de su bandeja y se sento al lado mio, mi corazón casi saltaba de mi pecho pero no me hize iluciones ella no tuvo opción.

¿Como que no me haga ilusiones? Tengo que tomar medidas practicas o me alejo de esta chica o hago lo que jure nunca hacer amar a alguien. No, claro que no me iva a alejar de Bella, tal vez sea cariño si es eso. Y mejor que a si sea.

Comimos y platicamos de nuestros planes y supe que ella estudia en el mismo instituto en el que estudiaremos mi hermana y yo. Terminamos de comer y alice nos pidió que la esperaramos afuera de la cabaña de Bella y Emmet, que se traerá.

-Hey chicos adivinen que.-Llego Alice dando saltitos, ya veo que es algo.

-Enana deja de brincar que paso?-dije mientras escondia una risita.

-Los inscribí para la excursión de mañana, acamparemos toda una semana, en las montañas.-con que era eso.

-No yo no voy.-Dijo de repente bella a lo cual yo frunci el seño, si ella no va yo tampoco.

-Oh bella vamos si no seas aburrida.-Dijo su hermano que la miraba muy sonriente-

-No Emmet tú lo dices para que valla y me caiga pero no.-Le dijo mientras le daba un codazo.

-No te preocupes bella, no te dejare caerte.-Que rayos porque lo dije lo estaba pensando. Yo y mi bocota.

-Hay chicos si aquí hay amor.-Me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un codazo ah ya veo por que las miraditas. Algo traen planeado.

-Oh Eddy te gusta mi hermanita.-Emmet ¬¬

-No me llames Eddy, Emmet.- que acaso no puede guardar silencio

-Bueno ya mejor nos vamos a dormir.-Dijo Bella quien estab muy sonrojada, me alegre por una parte algo dentro de mi me dijo que valia la pena este campamento.

-Si, así nos levantamos temprano, nos vemos mañana.-Dijo Jasper.

-Hasta mañana chicos.-Dijo Alice casi arrastrando a Jasper.

-Emmet vamos a caminar si?-pregunto rose que por la sonrisa veo que no precisamente ivan a caminar.

-Si, bella no tardo, adiós Edward.- solamente hice una inclinación con mi cabeza.

-Adiós chicos que se diviertan.-Dijo bella mientras se quedaba pensativa.

Como quisiera saber que piensa, ya observándola mas cerca y ahora que estábamos solos, pude ver que era sencilla, por como se vestia nada exagerado, solo una blusa medio escotada roja pero sin llegar a mas y unos pantalones vaqueros negros y ni una gota de maquillaje pero aun asi estaba preciosa, quise oir su voz pero no decía nada estaba callada, pensando, ¿acaso le molestaba mi presencia?.

-Bella.-Dije tratando de que mi voz sonara mas suave.

-Si Edward.-Tartamudeo. ¿sera por mi? No deseguro solo la interrumpi en unos de sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes mañana no dejare que te caigas.-Dije despreocupadamente y ella rápidamente volteo su mirada a mi, me sostuvo la mirada a lo cual agradeci, era preciosa, y esos ojos color chocolate, pude notar un brillo en ellos pero no supe decifrar que era.

-Gra..Ciaas.-Sonrio mientras sus mejillas adquirían un suave color rojo.

-Hasta mañana bella.-No quería despedirme pero luego le molestaría, sin dejar de mirarle me incline poco a poco a para besar su mejilla pero me quede mas tiempo cuando mis labios rosaron su mejilla, me separe y vi que ahora sus mejillas eran de un color rojo intenso.

-Adiós.-Dijo y se dio la vuelta pero sus pies se trompezaron y rápidamente llevo sus manos a su cara y yo antes de que pudiera reaccionar la sujete con mis brazos.

-Te dije que no te dejaría caer.-Le dije mientras que sin darse ella cuenta la acomodaba para estar mas cerca de su cara.

-Gracias Ed...Ward.-su aliento me golpeo quería besarla, sentirla como nunca eh sentido a nadie.

-No hay de que bella.-Dije pero me incline mas , no me importaba si se separaba, tampoco el hecho de que ese iva hacer el primer beso que daba, se que suena patetito pero nunca sentí esto que siento por otra persona. Cuando estuve a punto de rosar su labios con los mios.

-Hey hermanita, Eddy, interrumpí algo.-Diablos solo Emmet es capas de arruinarme este momento.

-Emmet no me digas Eddy.-Dije mientras me retiraba un paso de ella.

-Como dijas que hacían tan juntitos eh?.- que acaso no lo iva a dejar pasar.

-Eh.- dije tratando de aver si asi entendía que no quería hablar de ello.

-No te hagas los vi, juntitos, tu que dices bells?.-Le dijo mientras volteaba averla se veía que estaba pensando y no nos estaba poniendo nada de atención.

-….-creo que no le escucho.

-Bueno bella te quedaste ida o que.- le dijo un poco mas fuerte a lo cual ella se sobresalto.

-Eh no lo siento es que tengo sueño Emmet.-dijo vaya estaba cansada.

-Es mejor que descanses nos vemos mañana bella.-Dije y puse mi mejor sonrisa.

-S...si.-sonrio.

-Hasta mañana bella.-Me incline y la bese en la mejilla.-Emmet.- le hice un saludo con la mano y me di la vuelta para irme.

-Si Eddy cuídate.- Gruñi. No me gusta que me dijan asi

-No le digas Eddy es Edward.- escuche que le decía, sonreí como un idiota, de sus labios no sonaba nada mal.

Me encamine y vi que mi hermana esta arreglando ya sus cosas, me sente en la cama debatiéndome si arreglar mi mochila hoy por la noche o mañana, estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando la voz cantarina de mi hermanita, me dijo.

-No te preocupes hermanito ya tengo todo preparado, al menos nosotros y de Jasper mañana ire a ayudar a Bella.-Mientras saltaba de aquí para aya.

-Gracias enana.-Coji mi pijama me encamine al baño, me desvestí y me puse los pantalones iva a tomar la camisa pero tenia demasiado calor, Sali y mi hermana ya estaba en pijama, sonreí nuestras pijamas eran a juego.

-Se puede saber por que esa sonrisa?-me pregunto

-Enana no puedo ser feliz.-Hice un puchero, ella me sonrio y corrió a abrazarme.

-Vez te lo dije encontrarías el amor.-que?

-Alice yo no estoy enamorado.-

-Como dijas hermanito, trata de ignorar pronto te daras cuenta.-

-pero-me interrumpió.

-Solo piénsalo es bueno conocer el amor, hasta mañana Ed.- apago la luz

-Hasta mañana enana.-Gruñi

Acaso era posible, casi no se nada de ella, pero amor, de verdad estaría enamorado de ella, no lo se, pero lo que paso me di cuenta que aunque quisiera nunca podría sostener una amistad sincera por que la atracción que sentí al querer besarla era mas que una simple amistad y aunque prácticamente horita somos desconocidos iva a luchar para ser mas que eso, porque sin querer me paso lo que en mis 17 años nunca me había pasado, el amor a primera vista.


	3. Preparandose para la excursion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer...**

_La vida despues de ti _

**Bella POV**

Me desperté, gracias a mi nueva amiga Alice que llego a las 6 de la mañana.

**Que** **sarcástica**.-dijo anti-conciencia.-mira quien lo dice.-dije.-_Dejen de discutir hoy va hacer un día largo_.-**Ni** **que** **lo dijas** **estaremos en el suelo todo el camino**.-Pues si ustedes ayudaran de algo no seria asi.-**Y acaso como crees que te ayudaremos no podemos controlarte**.-_Ya paren mejor, acuérdense que tenemos que ir por la comida_.-Si es cierto.-**Excusas**.-Callate.-**Como** **dijas**.-Adios.-dije y las ignore.

Mientras Alice arreglaba mi mochila, Le dije a Emmet que me acompañara por la comida asi que nos dirigimos hacia los comedores para empacar la comida de ambos para toda la semana, ya que nos dijeron que cada quien llevara su comida para no tener problemas luego. Era gracioso ver a Emmet empacar tanta comida para el solo.

-Emmet deja algo para el resto.-Rei

-Oh hermanita cuando se te acabe tu comida vendrás a pedirme ami.-mientras señalaba la gran pila de comida que tenia.

-Si Emmet es bueno saberlo.- Ahora si reia con ganas.

-Encerio bella, todos estamos llevando mas por si alguien se le acaba.-

-Si claro Emmet yo que tu llevaba también el postre.- si es que no lo llevaba aun.

-Eso estoy haciendo no se cual escoger, si pastel.- lo levanto para que lo viera.-oh fruta.-fruncio el seño.

-Que difícil decisión.-Rei

-Callate bells,me pediras. ¡Ya se! Llevare los dos.- mientras los metia a la mochila.

-Como dijas.- Yo tome un par de frutas.

-Sabes será gracioso verte cargando todas esas mochilas.-Dijo.

Pero antes de que le pudiera contestar, vi a Edward acercándose, con la sonrisa que me encataba de guapo.-dijo conciencia**.-Guapo se queda corto**.- dijo anti conciencia-_Hay el amor_.-Vamos no es amor.-**Si como no y porque babeas**.-No estoy babeando.-**Cierra esa boca**.-Callate.-dije

-Hey Emmet, bella.-Dijo Edward.

-Bueno chicos yo soy mal tercio aquí asi que ire por hay.-Dijo y se acerco a mi.-Al ataque bells.-susurro en mi oído.

-Emmet.-dije algo enogada

-Adios **chicos**, Eddy cuida a mi hermnaita.

-Cuando quieras Em.- Dijo Edward.

-Este…Ya mmm…Empacaste algo de comer?.-Dije

Vaya que boba si no porque estaría aquí.-pense.-_Puede que te este buscando_.-dijo conciencia.-Si como no.-dije.-Que **negativa eres**.-Dijo anti conciencia.-Umh.-dije.

-No, es una locura verdad.-No esa sonrisa.

-Si que lo es, no podre con tanta mochila.

-Yo te ayudare.-No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-G…Gracias.-Dije mientras mesonrojaba.

-Te vez adorable cuando te sonrojas.-Dijo y pude ver que el tambien se estaba sonrojando.

-Tu estas muy guapo hoy bueno siempre lo estas.-me calle diablos hable de mas. Si antes mis mejillas eran rosadas ahora eran de un rojo intenso.

-Chicos adiven que?.-Llego Emmet.

Desgraciadamente.-Dije.-**Concuerdo contigo chica**.-Dijo anti-conciencia.

-Que Emmet.-Dijo Edward algo enogado.

-Nos darán un trineo para cargarlo todo.-Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mis hombros.

-Genial asi llevaras mas comida no?-dije mientras me reia.

-Pues si hermanita que pasa si alguien no lleva.-dijo

-Todos los campistas que participaran en la excursión al recibidor partiremos en unos minutos.-anunciaron por los altavoces.

-Es hora chicos vamos.-dijo Emmet mientras yo me agachaba para recoger mi mochila de comida.

-Dejame ayudarte.-Dijo Edward mientras la tomaba.

-Gracias Eddy.-Dije.

¿Qué Eddy?.-dije-**Si le dijiste Eddy vaya**.-dijo anti-conciencia_.-No tiene nada de malo.-_Dijo conciencia.-

-Hey Edward por que a ella no le dices nada.-dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero.

-Por que de ella suena lindo.- Dijo mientras saliamos de los comedores.

-Acaso te gusta.-callate emmet.

-Si.-Dijo y me miro mientras me sonrojaba mas.

¿Si?.-Dije.-_Wow le gustas_.-dijo conciencia.-**Ves anda dile lo que sientes**.-dijo anti-conciencia.

-Pues Eddy corres con suerte.-Dijo cuando nos acercábamos con los demás.

-Hey Alice.-corry hacia ella.

-Bella puedes creerlo un trineo.-dijo dando saltitos.

-Si es Genial.-Dijo Rose.

-Bueno chicos, cargen las mochilas y cuiden los alimentos.-Ordeno Alice.

-Y que harán ustedes amor.-Dijo jasper.

Oh son novios.-pense.-_Si que genial_.-dijo conciencia.-porque tanto entusiasmo.-dije.-**Que no lo vez chica**.-Dijo anti-conciencia.-_cada quien estará con su pareja_.-dijo conciencia.-**Mas tiempo para el plan de conquistar a Eddy**.-oh.-Dije.

-Bueno pues vamos chicos.-Dijo Emmet y se fueron hacia las cabañas.

-Ya Bella suéltalo.-Dijo Rose

-Si bella anda.-Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Que quieres que les dija.-Dije no creo que haya sido tan obvia.

-Algo se traen tu y mi hermano.-dijo alice.

-Nosotros no traemos nada Al.-dije

-Oh Bella se nota que te gusta y el no se queda atrás.-si que fui obvio.

-Pero no te preocupes te ayudaremos.-

-Eh.-pero me ignoraron y se pusieron a cotillear un plan para ser novia de Edward.

No ellas tambien.-dije.-_Que bien mas ayuda_.-**Ya escuchaste que le gustas por que mejor le dices y ya**.-Dijo anti-conciencia.-La verdad yo creo que tienes razón.-dije_.-Que_.- dijo conciencia.-**Ves tuve razón y le diras**.-Si pero cuando nos instalemos en las montañas.

-Bien campistas todos siganos no queremos que nadie se pierda.-Dijo James.

-Por favor en orden chicos.-Dijo victoria.

-Es hora vamos.-Dijo Emmet que acababan de llegar.


	4. En camino

**Queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen a mi Ok pertenecen a Meyer...**

_La vanidad hace que las personas se crean superiores_

**Rosalie** **POV**

Los que dicen que acampar es genial, están equivocados, si estoy en este campamento es por mi hermano y para ver a mi oso, claro, no soy la única que no le gusta, Bella creo que piensa lo mismo que yo. Pero solo a Alice se le ocurre inscribirnos a pasar toda una semana en las montañas. Aunque veo que no estará aburrido ya que las retrasadas llegaron.

-Mira Al creo que ALGUIEN se equivoco de ropa.-Le dije ya que venían con shorts y un top.

-Disculpa pero TU no sabes de moda.-Me grito jessica.

-Tienes razón jessica.-Dijo Alice.

-¿Qué? No me ayudes Al.-Dije, acaso estaba loca.

-Vaya Alice es bueno que sepas que te conviene.-Lo que me faltaba Tania.

-Hay verdad es que si quieres vestirte como una ZORRA tenemos que ir TODOS con ustedes.-Hay por eso te quiero Al.

-Mira chaparra.-interrumpi a jessica.

-Oye retrasada estará enana pero no le dijas chaparra.-Dije.

-Rose, ahora tu no me ayudes si.-Dijo la enana.

**Emmet POV**

Parece ser que soy el único que le gusta la idea de acampar y es que tenemos trineo para las mochilas, aparte esta mi Rose y como no me va a gustar es toda una semana con ella a solas.

Yo pensando en ella y ya la perdi de vista. ¿Dónde estará? Umh por lo que veo otra vez discutiendo con las retrasadas, yo le doy crédito a Rose ya que parecer prostitutas, bueno lo son, tendre que hacer algo antes de que Rose se enoge mas y eso no me conviene.

-Hey mi Rose, ven que se adelantan.-Le dije ya cercas de ella.

-Vamos Al.-Dijo Rose.

-Alice mi amor donde te metiste.-Llego Jasper.

-Hay amor es que las retrasadas nos dijeron cosas.-Dijo esa enana.

-Ya mejor olvídenlo y vamos que ya se nos adelantaron.-Dije y es que ya ivan a 10 mts.

-Que ustedes se piensan quedar hay parados o que.-Vaya llego Eddy con mi hermanita.

-Hay Eddy mejor dime donde andaban ustedes dos.-Dije en modo de hermano celoso

-Emmet no le dijas Eddy.-Dijo mi hermanita.

-Ah pero tu si le puedes decir verdad.-Dije haciendo pucheros.

-Si, Bella puede decirme como quiera.-Dijo Eddy viendo a mi hermanita con cara de bobo.

-Bueno ya vámonos.-Dijo Jasper.

**Alice POV**

30 minutos que nadien se para a descansar esto es muy cansado. Donde andarían mi hermano y Bella, les preguntare asi no me quedo con la duda.

-Y bien hermanito donde se metieron Tu y Bella?.-Dije

-Enana solo nos sentamos a esperarlos.-Dijo Ed pero yo se que me esconce algo.

-Eso es verdad Bella.-Dije

-Am si Al.-Dijo algo nerviosa. Aja no sabe mentir.

-Mentira dijan que paso.-dije

-Alice no paso nada solo me trompeze y tu hermano me ayudo eso es todo.-Dijo Bella.

Pero por la cara que puso mi hermano yo se que algo mas paso, por que cuando dijo Bella que no paso nada se tenso y se puso medio triste a si que si paso algo. Y como los dos son necios tedre que ayudarles un poco.


	5. AtrapadOs!

**_Recordatorio: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer._**

_Ella esta loca por el_

_El esta loco por ella_

_Entonces por que no estan juntos?  
_

**Edward POV**

No paso nada. Bien, si ella a si lo quiere es su problema fui un idiota en hacerme ilusiones con ella y si ese beso no significo nada para ella pues desde hoy para mi tampoco, Bella desde hoy solo será diversión. Aunque lo que paso para mi lo fue todo.

_...Flashback..._

_-Parece que los chicos están mas concentrados en ellos que en seguir a los campistas ¿no crees?-le dije._

_Y es que ya llevamos 5 minutos en silencio sentados, mientras los demás estaban muy atrás comiéndose unos a otros y eso si que era incomodo._

_-Pues si.-suspiro_

_-En que piensas?-queria saber era frustrante verla callada sin decirme nada._

_-Pienso...en la suerte que tienen-se sonrojo._

_-Todos pueden tener la misma suerte.-_

_-Vaya, pues dime donde puedo conseguir a un chico que me quiera besar.-dijo algo ¿frustada?_

_-Yo podría ser ese chico Bella.-_

_-Por dios Edward no digas tont…-no la deje terminar._

_En un impulso coloque mis labios sobre los de ella, empeze a besarla tiernamente y al ver que me correspondía lleve una de mis manos a su cuello para profundizar el beso, pero lo que no me esperaba era que ella me pidiera acceso con su lengua primero y claro yo muy feliz entreabri mi boca para concedérselo, llevo sus manos ami cabello y empezó a jugar con el, pero todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar ya que nos empezó a faltar el aire. Me separe a regañadientes y junte nuestras frentes._

_-Bella.-Dije con la respiración entrecortada._

_-Hay que ir apurar a los demás.-Se levanto sin esperar una respuesta._

_...Fin Flashback..._

Sus labios, me dejo de llamar Edward Cullen si no los vuelvo a besar.

**Rosalie POV**

No puedo creer que mi Emmy este jugando con un trineo como niño pequeño, bien, el siempre lo ha sido en el fondo pero ya es el colmo, aparte no veo a los demás campistas y creo que ya nos perdimos.

-Em, seguro que por aquí es.- pregunte

-Si mi Rose.-Me sonrio. Dios el sabe que amo _esa_ sonrisa.

-Es verdad ya llevo rato que no veo a los demás.-Dijo jasper

-Es por aquí mas adelante estará un puente ya verán.-Dijo Alice. Claro ella ya había hecho esto antes.

-Si tu lo dices.-Dije resignada.

-Mi Rose no quieres subirte al trineo, te cansaras.-Mi _Em_ siempre preocupado por mi.

-Solo si las demás tambien lo hacen. ¿Qué dicen chicas?.-voltee a verlas.

-Por mi encantada.-Dijo Bella corriendo a subirse al trineo.

-Igual yo.- Dijo Alice.

-Pues bien chicos creo que vana tener que jalar mas fuerte.-dije

-Ni que estuvieran tan pesadas yo puedo solo.-Dijo _mi Emmy_ siempre queriéndose lucir.

-Lo que tu dijas Emmet.-Dijo Edward que por su sonrisa maliciosa lo quería poner en ridículo.

-Es mejor ayudarte Emmy.-Jasper siempre ayundalo.

-No me dijas Emmy, _Jazzy.-_Dijo Em

-Bueno a movernos que esta oscureciendo.-Dijo Bella

**Emmet POV**

-Feliz, hermanita.-Dije a bella.

Que llevaba rato diciendo que nos apuraramos, mientras las tres damas muy contentas sentadas y nosotros jalándolas y si que pesaban.

-Rayos, van a salir animales.-Dijo mi hermanita.

-Hay Bella, no falta que salgan serpientes.-

-HAY! Cállate Emmet Swan, sabes que me aterran.-grito mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

-Emmet no la asustes.-Hay Edward siempre tan protector.

-Como sea.-Dije mientras seguíamos caminando.

Ya quería llegar, quería estar con mi Rose, según la enana ya mero llegábamos al puente, en todo el viaje a la pobre de mi hermanita la espantaba pero Eddy siempre protector la defendia aunque esta muy frio con ella, tendre que hablar con el luego pero.

-Rayos!-Grito alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Dije

-Emmy no hay puente.-Dijo mi Rose.

¿Qué, como que no hay puente?.-pregunte.

-Mira tonto.-me señalo donde se suponía que devia estar un puente de cuerdas y madera.

-Creo que no soporto mucho peso miren.-dijo Jasper que inspeccionaba las cuerdas.

-No esto lo cortaron.-Dijo Alice seria, vaya esa duende seria da miedo.

-Tu crees.-Bella empezó hablar pero mi Rose la interrumpió.

-Las retrasadas.-Dijo muy enogada y saliéndose del trineo.

-Tranquilas hay que pensar que haremos.?-Dijo Jasper

-Se puede ir por otro camino.-Dijo Alice.

-Pues vamos entonces.-Dijo mi hermanita. Vaya si que el campamento la afecto.

-Vamos es por aca.-dijo Alice tomando de la mano a Jasper.

**Alice POV**

Pero que rayos, nadie se mete con Alice Cullen, esas retrasadas nos la ivan a pagar, me sorprendió ver que Bella no mencionara que nos regresemos y por lo poco que la conozco se que no le gusta para nada acampar y es que es la única que esta en el trineo.

-Amor, segura que no quieres subirte con Bella.-Dijo mi Jazzy

-No mi amor.-Dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Oye enana.-dijo mi hermano

-Si Edward.-dije

-No crees que deverias ir mas despacio.-Vaya que no le gusta caminar rápido.

-Bien.- reduci mis pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ellos demasiado diría yo.

-Parecemos sándwich.-Dijo Bella.

Tenia razón mi Jazzy y yo adelante, luego Emmet y Rosalie atras y por ultimo bella y Edward, una sentada y el otro empujando el trineo por atrás. Seguimos caminando pero estaba cada vez mas oscuro y no se podía ver nada.

-Saben tenemos que pasar la noche en algún lugar.-Dijo mi Jazzy.

-Pero donde aquí puede ver serpientes.-dijo bella.

-Pues yo conozco un lugar pero nunca eh entrado.-Dije recordando unas cuevas que según eran bastantes grandes pero nunca había entrado.

**Edward POV**

-¿Qué lugar es hermanita?.-dije

-Son unas cuevas no están muy lejos pero dan miedo.-

-Hay no mejor regresémonos.-dijo mi Bella con miedo.

-Pues es mejor pasar la noche hay y mañana nos regresamos a las cabañas.-Dijo Jasper.

-Pues ya que.-Dijo Bella resignada.

Duramos 20 minutos mas caminando hasta que porfin llegamos a la cueva.

-Bien Chicos vayan por madera para hacer una fogata mientras nosotras los esperamos aquí afuera.-Dijo bella, desde cuando daba ordenes.

Ninguno dijo nada, solo asentimos y fuimos por madera, no quería contradecirla y menos cuando ni eh hablado con ella de lo que paso. Pero que estoy diciendo ella dijo que no paso nada y es mejor que asi se quede solo será diversión solo eso. Llegamos y las tres estaban sentadas sobre las mochilas en el trineo.

-¿Quién va ah encenderla?- dijo Rosalie.

-Yoo Yoo yo.-dijo Emmet, que siempre se comporta como niño.

-Bien Emmet pero rápido.- Dijo jasper mientras le pasaba unos fosforos y un bote de gasolina.

-Sii.-dijo triunfal Emmet y se dirijio a la cueva.

No paso ni 5 minutos cuando vimos como se alumbraba a lo lejos algo, jasper y yo tomamos el trineo y empezamos a jalarlo hacia dentro, mientras las chicas estaban con el seño fruncido seguro que por el miedo.

**Bella POV**

NO! Porque a mi, como piensan dormir en una cueva y luego habiendo animales y peor serpientes, siempre les eh tenido miedo y Emmet se aprovecha de eso, no pensé bien cuando les ordene ir por madera pero desejuro no reclamaron al ver mi cara y es que estaba aterrada con el solo hecho de estar hay adentro en la oscuridad con Edward.

Edward, me encanto como sus labios se movían junto con los mios con una ternura pero no, que va, no debería de pensar en el, me ignoro todo el camino.

**Si como no tu lo ignoraste**.-Oh no tu otra vez.-dije.-_Hey no empiezen a discutir chicas_.-dijo conciencia.- **Sabes Bella lo heriste**.-Pero que dices.- **Oh no te hagas la tonta huiste cuando el desejuro te iva adecir algo**.-El no se me iva a declarar por si piensas eso.- _Tu como sabes_.-Pues.-**Nada que no pongas escusas**.-_Porque no le hablas_.-**No pierdes nada**.-Solo al rechazo.-**Que tu no acabas de hacer lo mismo**.-Bien ya pero Callense.-las ignore.

Le iva a decir algo pero ya habíamos llegado a donde estaba Emmet,el cual estaba viendo algo en la pared.

-Emmet que tanto vez.-Dije y pego un brinco, Ja lo sorprendi.

-Hey chicos vean esto.-Dijo señalando la pared, me acerque.

-Oh.-dije asombrada y es que me encanta la cultura y aquí lo que había era pinturas rupestres.

-Impresionante.-Dijo Jasper.

-Y eso no es todo miren este larguiducho.-señalo mi hermanito.-Es Eddy.-y solto una carcajada alo que me uni.

-Auch.-se quejo Em.-Rose.-que le pego en la cabeza.

-Emmet no me dijas Eddy.-Dijo Edward un poco irritado.

-Ok.-Grito Emmet a lo que causo eco en la cueva y como de un juguete se trataba Emmet sonrio maliciosamente.

-Emmet no empiezes si.-le dije ya sabia lo que se venia.

-Rose Te amo!.-Grito Emmet a lo que Rosalie se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Yo tambien te amo Emmy.-Grito Rosalie besándolo mientras todos reíamos.

-Te amo Alice.-Grito Jasper a lo que la duendecillo se le lanzo.

-Yo te amo mas Jazzy.-Dijo Alice besándolo.

-Ejemm, estamos aquí chicos eh.-dije y es que esto se estaba volviendo incomodo.

-Hay Bella.- se quejo mi hermano.- Bella, Bella-oh oh Emmet le sonrio a Rosalie algo tramaban.

-Eddy y Bella.-Empezaron a gritar a coro los dos.

-Se pueden callar.-Grite sonrojada.

-Bella y Eddy.- ahora empezaron a cantar todos a coro.

-Bella y Eddy, son novios, se besan, se tocan sus cosas.-Empezo Emmet.

A lo que causo la risa de todos.

-Que tal si cantamos.-propuso Alice.

-Cual Ali.-Dije riendo.

-All About Us de Tatu.-Dijo al.

-Yo la tengo en mi mp3.-dijo Rosalie sacando su reproductor, en pocos segundo empezó el sonido a sonar. Alice y Rosalie empezaron acantar como locas.

They say don't trust

You, me, we ,us

So we'll walk

We must

cause of you, me

And it's all about

It's all abou

De tanta risa yo me uni a ellas y las tres empezamos a cantar como locas.

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

There's a theme that they can\'t touch

'cause you know - us

Pero vaya sorpresa cuando Emmet a todo pulmon junto con jasper empezaron a cantar riendo como locos.

It's all about us, all about us

It's all about, all about us

All about us

Solo faltaba Edward pero estaba mas entretenido riendose de nosotros.

Run away if we must

'cause you know - us

Me acerque a su oido y le susurre:

-Anda Eddy canta con nosotros.-

Se volteo a mirarme y me sonrio. Y empezó a cantar con nosotros.

It's all about us (it's all about us)

It's all about us (it's all about us)

And no-one can trust (it's all about us)

It's all about us

Alice saltaba como loca mientras cantaba y mi hermanito para mi desgracia estaba bailando.

They say don't trust

You, me, we ,us

So we'll walk

We must

cause of you, me

And it's all about

It's all about

Estabamos tan concentrado cantando que nos sobresaltamos cuando oimos como caian unas rocas,todos nos giramos ala ves par aver como en efecto la entrada era tapada por las rocas que por nuestras voces se desprendieron y ocasionaron un derrumbe.

-Genial.-Dije

-Rayos!.-Dijo Rosalie.

-Oh, por dios.-Dijo Alice mientras se tapaba la boca.

-Maldicion creo que.- empezó a decir Edward pero lo interrumpi.-

-Estamos atrapados.-Susurre lo sufieciente alto para que todos me escucharan.

Genial, ahora que hacemos. Atrapados. Solos. Cueva. ¿Qué podría pasar?

**...**


	6. Caminando por la cueva

_Disclaimer:__** Creo que me hare viejita o mejor quiero un dólar por cada vez que ponga esto xD Bueno los personajes pertenecer a Meyer…Listo lo eh dicho…de nuevo ¬¬**_

_Life is wonderful_

_~Jasón Mraz~_

**BELLA POV**

Mire a las chicas, ambas estaban en una plática de esas que se ponen cuando ambas tienen pareja y los comparan, me sentí un poco incomoda y con envidia.

Me gustaba Edward y mucho tanto que dolía. **Hasta horita ya lo razonaste.**_ Tardaste. _**Es mejor que ya se lo digas porque te estás volviendo loca.**_ Vaya es cierto lo ha repetido mucho, como si no te lo creyeras. _Pero quien se podrá enamorar de mí. **Acaso el. **_Vez a otro chico mono soltero dentro de esta cueva. _Creo que no. **Vez entonces a por él chica.** Oh si le diré Edward me encantas besémonos. **Pues hace rato estaban a punto de hacerlo. **_Si no fuera por Jasper estarían de novios. _

Decidí mejor ignorarlas, observe a las chicas por un momento, de pronto de se oyeron pasos, nosotras nos asustamos y giramos hacia delante. Para ver a los chicos apoyados sobre sus rodillas con expresión cansada.

–Eh pero yo gane–dijo agitadamente Emmet.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí–No es cierto – dijo Jasper

–Yo gane–dijo victoriosamente Edward.

Lo mire, se veía realmente cansado, saque una botella de agua de mi mochila y me acerque a dársela.

El la tomo–Gracias–

Me encogí de hombros–No es nada–

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de las fogatas, tenía a Rose enfrente con Emmet y Alice a mi lado con Jasper y Edward estaba al otro lado de mi, demasiado cerca de nuevo pero sin tocarnos.

–No creerán lo que encontramos–nos dijo Emmet emocionado.

Rodee los ojos–Mas te vale que no sea ninguna víbora–lo amenace

–No hermanita–volteo a ver a Jasper como pidiendo auxilio.

–Solo díselos–le dijo este

–Encontramos a Nessie–

¿Nessie? –preguntamos las chicas al unisonó. Los chicos rieron.

–Es un dinosaurio, pero el nombre es raro y como se parece al monstruo de lago Ness – nos explico

Alice aplaudió–En serio–dijo

–Si amor y lleva años hay–respondió Jasper

–Oh oso–exclamo Rose abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

Voltee la cabeza incomoda.

–Y cuando lo vemos–pregunto Alice.

–Eso ya será mañana enana–le dijo su hermano

Ella hizo un puchero –No se ira de ahí duende –se burlo Emmet

–Es mejor descansar e ir por la tarde–propuso Jasper–Además no hemos dormido–dijo

–Vale–dijeron las chicas mientras se paraban por sus bolsas de dormir.

Saque mi bolso y lo extendí al lado de la fogata, no me tape, ni tenía frio, solo me recosté de espalda para no poder verles, no era por mala solo que era incomodo estar en parejas y no tener una. Murmuramos un buenas noches y me disponía a dormir. Cuando siento que me abrazan por la espalda.

–No tienes frio–me dijo acercándome a él.

Lo mire– No y tú–

–Mas o menos– me dijo sonriéndome

Señale la frazada– Deberías taparte–

El agarro la frazada con la mano libre y nos tapo a ambos. Me sonroje.

–Te eh dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas–me dijo

–Un par de veces–recordé

El sonrió de lado– Vete acostumbrando–me dijo

No supe que contestar solo me dedique a observar el fuego, era lindo tenerlo así, pero si esto es solo un juego para él, oh no, no pensare en eso, solo disfrutare, sea lo que tenga que pasar.

Cuando iba a caer en sueños sentí su agarre apretarse mas contra mí. Gemí sin poder contenerme se sentía realmente bien.

Creí sentir que el depositaba un beso en mi mejilla–Buenas noches mi Bella– fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en sueños.

**EDWARD POV**

Sentirla junto conmigo, era como el paraíso, no mejor aun, era como estar en el cielo no había palabras para describir lo feliz que era tenerla así, quisiera poder estar así el resto de mi vida, claro primero tengo que pedirle un par de cosas y luego ya veremos, con estos pensamientos me deje caer en brazos de morfeo.

–Cállense los despertaran –oía a lo lejos.

–Pero que monos se ven–decía una voz

–Y si nos adelantamos–propuso alguien

–Si será lo mejor–

Fue lo último que escuche antes de volver a caer dormido. Cuando me levante vi que no estaba el trineo y la fogata estaba a punto de apagarse, observe a Bella que estaba aun dormida, a regañadientes me separe de ella. Me estire y me saque de mi mochila algo de comer, tome dos sándwich y dos jugos, los coloque a mi lado y me acurruque junto con Bella.

Sentí como se removía, señal que ya se despertaría –Buenas tardes dormilona–le dije

Ella volteo adormilada – Hola–respondió

Me acomode sin romper el abrazo, le extendí su sándwich.

–Come algo, antes de seguir a los chicos–

Hasta horita se percato de ello– ¿Dónde están? –me pregunto

Le sonreí – Ellos se fueron a ver a "Nessie" creo que Alice estaba muy impaciente– le dije

–Oh –respondió para luego dar un bocado.

Termínanos de comer para después colocar la bolsa de dormir en nuestras mochilas. Ella hizo ademan de caminar pero la tome de la mano.

Bella me miro confusa, pero antes de que pudiera racionar la bese, casi con desesperación, estaba frustrado de no poder hacerlo por miedo a que nos interrumpieran, además estábamos solos.

Ella me correspondía el beso de la misma forma que yo, succione su labio, para luego pedir acceso, acceso que fue recibido, nuestras lenguas exploraban sin límites, sus manos se mantuvieron en mi cabello masajeándolo, mientras las mías estaban en su cadera, lleve una mano a su cuello para atraerla mas a mi si eso era posible, gimió dentro de mi boca, me estremecí, la apreté mas contra mí y lo sentí. Me aparte sonrojado.

–Lo siento–Me disculpe por mi notable problema–

Ella se mordió la labio– Yo–la calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios hinchados.

–No te disculpes–le dije, no espere respuesta –Se que estoy yendo demasiado rápido–le dije –Pero te quiero–le confesé

Bella sonrió– Yo también te quiero– Me dijo

La volví a besar pero esta vez de manera más pausada y tierna, cuando nos separamos, recargue mi frente con la suya. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunte

Ella sonrió–Claro – respondió para después besarme

Sonreí contra sus labios.

**JASPER POV**

Sugerir que los chicos se quedaran solos era para que ese idiota de una vez aclarara sus sentimientos, lo bueno es que Alice se me apoyo, sin duda mi novia sabía lo que tramaba, cuando llegamos a donde estaba "Nessie" las chicas se miraron entre sí, sin poder creérselo.

Me acerque Alice que estaba observándolo –Es precioso–comentó

Sonreí–Ojala pudiéramos sacarlo cuando nos vallamos de aquí–le dije

–Ojala– dijo para luego observarlo.

Estuvimos un rato platicando de los planes y que haríamos con el dinero que ganáramos, Emmet no dijo nada del matrimonio, eso era señal que quería hacerlo sorpresa, le mire con complicidad, oímos pasos acercarse, después un grito ahogado. Bella.

–Oh por dios–dijo observando a "Nessie".

–A que es precioso–dijo Rose.

Bella asintió para luego acercarse a verlo. Edward se acerco atrás de ella.

Lo mire, el noto mi mirada y sonrió, el plan si había resultado.

**EDWARD POV**

Sonreí cuando lo mire, el comprendió, me gire a ver a Bella que estaba fascinada viendo a ese monstruo.

Me acerque –No te da miedo –le susurre

–Esta muerto–ella confirmo

Reí –Pero puede despertar– le dije

–Vaya un muerto viviente de huesos–dijo sarcásticamente

–Pero podre salvarte y a si ser tu héroe–le dije

Ella sonrió–Siempre lo serás– dijo acariciando mi mejilla, recargue mi cabeza en su mano.

–No me digan–exclamo mi hermana.

Tome a Bella de la mano y nos voltee a las parejas.

–Bella y yo somos novios–Exclame orgulloso.

Los chicos nos felicitaron para después raptar a Bella, en realidad, llevársela a un rincón a que cuente los detalles, se sentaron encima del trineo y se pusieron a cotillear, mientras los chicos me miraban con expresiones de diferentes, Jasper me miraba feliz pero Emmet con expresión seria. ¿Acaso me quería lejos de su hermana?

Lo mire– Emmet mira sé que es apre–el me interrumpió

–No creo que lo sea pero –el lo pensó por un momento – Mi hermana puede aparentar ser fuerte pero es frágil por dentro Edward– el de verdad daba miedo cuando no se burlaba

El continúo hablando–Es muy ingenua Edward y no quisieras que la lastimaras–

–Jamás lo haría Emmet –Le asegure

–En ese caso Eddie– volvió hacer el mismo –Mas te vale que la cuides–me pidió

Asentí–No tienes que pedirlo–

**BELLA POV**

Las chicas y yo estábamos sentadas, arriba de todas las maletas, estaba preparada para su interrogatorio, pero no podía evitar ver a Edward que se encontraba platicando con mi hermano, ¡mas le vale no espantarlo! Es que siempre hacia eso.

–Bueno Bella –empezó Rose

–Al diablo. ¡Ya dinos! –me pidió Alice

Yo me hice la desentendida – ¿qué quieres que les diga? – les pregunte.

Ellas me fulminaron con la mirada–Ya sabes–me respondieron

–Queremos todos los detalles–dijo Rose

Y a si les conté todo los detalles, desde cuando despertamos, hasta cuando cuando me pidió ser su novia y después los besos, ellas chillaron emocionadas, y no paraban de aplaudir yo les reclamaba que los chicos nos iban a escuchar.

–Y que tal besa–pregunto Rose. A lo que Alice chasqueo la lengua.

–Perfecto. Todo en el es perfecto–les dije

Las dos aplaudieron emocionadas para luego abrazarme.


	7. La noticia

_Disclaimer:__** Creo que me hare viejita o mejor quiero un dólar por cada vez que ponga esto xD Bueno los personajes pertenecer a Meyer…Listo lo eh dicho…de nuevo ¬¬**_

_Life is wonderful_

_~Jasón Mraz~_

**BELLA POV**

Mire a las chicas, ambas estaban en una plática de esas que se ponen cuando ambas tienen pareja y los comparan, me sentí un poco incomoda y con envidia.

Me gustaba Edward y mucho tanto que dolía. **Hasta horita ya lo razonaste.**_ Tardaste. _**Es mejor que ya se lo digas porque te estás volviendo loca.**_ Vaya es cierto lo ha repetido mucho, como si no te lo creyeras. _Pero quien se podrá enamorar de mí. **Acaso el. **_Vez a otro chico mono soltero dentro de esta cueva. _Creo que no. **Vez entonces a por él chica.** Oh si le diré Edward me encantas besémonos. **Pues hace rato estaban a punto de hacerlo. **_Si no fuera por Jasper estarían de novios. _

Decidí mejor ignorarlas, observe a las chicas por un momento, de pronto de se oyeron pasos, nosotras nos asustamos y giramos hacia delante. Para ver a los chicos apoyados sobre sus rodillas con expresión cansada.

–Eh pero yo gane–dijo agitadamente Emmet.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí–No es cierto – dijo Jasper

–Yo gane–dijo victoriosamente Edward.

Lo mire, se veía realmente cansado, saque una botella de agua de mi mochila y me acerque a dársela.

El la tomo–Gracias–

Me encogí de hombros–No es nada–

Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de las fogatas, tenía a Rose enfrente con Emmet y Alice a mi lado con Jasper y Edward estaba al otro lado de mi, demasiado cerca de nuevo pero sin tocarnos.

–No creerán lo que encontramos–nos dijo Emmet emocionado.

Rodee los ojos–Mas te vale que no sea ninguna víbora–lo amenace

–No hermanita–volteo a ver a Jasper como pidiendo auxilio.

–Solo díselos–le dijo este

–Encontramos a Nessie–

¿Nessie? –preguntamos las chicas al unisonó. Los chicos rieron.

–Es un dinosaurio, pero el nombre es raro y como se parece al monstruo de lago Ness – nos explico

Alice aplaudió–En serio–dijo

–Si amor y lleva años hay–respondió Jasper

–Oh oso–exclamo Rose abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

Voltee la cabeza incomoda.

–Y cuando lo vemos–pregunto Alice.

–Eso ya será mañana enana–le dijo su hermano

Ella hizo un puchero –No se ira de ahí duende –se burlo Emmet

–Es mejor descansar e ir por la tarde–propuso Jasper–Además no hemos dormido–dijo

–Vale–dijeron las chicas mientras se paraban por sus bolsas de dormir.

Saque mi bolso y lo extendí al lado de la fogata, no me tape, ni tenía frio, solo me recosté de espalda para no poder verles, no era por mala solo que era incomodo estar en parejas y no tener una. Murmuramos un buenas noches y me disponía a dormir. Cuando siento que me abrazan por la espalda.

–No tienes frio–me dijo acercándome a él.

Lo mire– No y tú–

–Mas o menos– me dijo sonriéndome

Señale la frazada– Deberías taparte–

El agarro la frazada con la mano libre y nos tapo a ambos. Me sonroje.

–Te eh dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas–me dijo

–Un par de veces–recordé

El sonrió de lado– Vete acostumbrando–me dijo

No supe que contestar solo me dedique a observar el fuego, era lindo tenerlo así, pero si esto es solo un juego para él, oh no, no pensare en eso, solo disfrutare, sea lo que tenga que pasar.

Cuando iba a caer en sueños sentí su agarre apretarse mas contra mí. Gemí sin poder contenerme se sentía realmente bien.

Creí sentir que el depositaba un beso en mi mejilla–Buenas noches mi Bella– fue lo último que escuche antes de caer en sueños.

**EDWARD POV**

Sentirla junto conmigo, era como el paraíso, no mejor aun, era como estar en el cielo no había palabras para describir lo feliz que era tenerla así, quisiera poder estar así el resto de mi vida, claro primero tengo que pedirle un par de cosas y luego ya veremos, con estos pensamientos me deje caer en brazos de morfeo.

–Cállense los despertaran –oía a lo lejos.

–Pero que monos se ven–decía una voz

–Y si nos adelantamos–propuso alguien

–Si será lo mejor–

Fue lo último que escuche antes de volver a caer dormido. Cuando me levante vi que no estaba el trineo y la fogata estaba a punto de apagarse, observe a Bella que estaba aun dormida, a regañadientes me separe de ella. Me estire y me saque de mi mochila algo de comer, tome dos sándwich y dos jugos, los coloque a mi lado y me acurruque junto con Bella.

Sentí como se removía, señal que ya se despertaría –Buenas tardes dormilona–le dije

Ella volteo adormilada – Hola–respondió

Me acomode sin romper el abrazo, le extendí su sándwich.

–Come algo, antes de seguir a los chicos–

Hasta horita se percato de ello– ¿Dónde están? –me pregunto

Le sonreí – Ellos se fueron a ver a "Nessie" creo que Alice estaba muy impaciente– le dije

–Oh –respondió para luego dar un bocado.

Termínanos de comer para después colocar la bolsa de dormir en nuestras mochilas. Ella hizo ademan de caminar pero la tome de la mano.

Bella me miro confusa, pero antes de que pudiera racionar la bese, casi con desesperación, estaba frustrado de no poder hacerlo por miedo a que nos interrumpieran, además estábamos solos.

Ella me correspondía el beso de la misma forma que yo, succione su labio, para luego pedir acceso, acceso que fue recibido, nuestras lenguas exploraban sin límites, sus manos se mantuvieron en mi cabello masajeándolo, mientras las mías estaban en su cadera, lleve una mano a su cuello para atraerla mas a mi si eso era posible, gimió dentro de mi boca, me estremecí, la apreté mas contra mí y lo sentí. Me aparte sonrojado.

–Lo siento–Me disculpe por mi notable problema–

Ella se mordió la labio– Yo–la calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios hinchados.

–No te disculpes–le dije, no espere respuesta –Se que estoy yendo demasiado rápido–le dije –Pero te quiero–le confesé

Bella sonrió– Yo también te quiero– Me dijo

La volví a besar pero esta vez de manera más pausada y tierna, cuando nos separamos, recargue mi frente con la suya. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunte

Ella sonrió–Claro – respondió para después besarme

Sonreí contra sus labios.

**JASPER POV**

Sugerir que los chicos se quedaran solos era para que ese idiota de una vez aclarara sus sentimientos, lo bueno es que Alice se me apoyo, sin duda mi novia sabía lo que tramaba, cuando llegamos a donde estaba "Nessie" las chicas se miraron entre sí, sin poder creérselo.

Me acerque Alice que estaba observándolo –Es precioso–comentó

Sonreí–Ojala pudiéramos sacarlo cuando nos vallamos de aquí–le dije

–Ojala– dijo para luego observarlo.

Estuvimos un rato platicando de los planes y que haríamos con el dinero que ganáramos, Emmet no dijo nada del matrimonio, eso era señal que quería hacerlo sorpresa, le mire con complicidad, oímos pasos acercarse, después un grito ahogado. Bella.

–Oh por dios–dijo observando a "Nessie".

–A que es precioso–dijo Rose.

Bella asintió para luego acercarse a verlo. Edward se acerco atrás de ella.

Lo mire, el noto mi mirada y sonrió, el plan si había resultado.

**EDWARD POV**

Sonreí cuando lo mire, el comprendió, me gire a ver a Bella que estaba fascinada viendo a ese monstruo.

Me acerque –No te da miedo –le susurre

–Esta muerto–ella confirmo

Reí –Pero puede despertar– le dije

–Vaya un muerto viviente de huesos–dijo sarcásticamente

–Pero podre salvarte y a si ser tu héroe–le dije

Ella sonrió–Siempre lo serás– dijo acariciando mi mejilla, recargue mi cabeza en su mano.

–No me digan–exclamo mi hermana.

Tome a Bella de la mano y nos voltee a las parejas.

–Bella y yo somos novios–Exclame orgulloso.

Los chicos nos felicitaron para después raptar a Bella, en realidad, llevársela a un rincón a que cuente los detalles, se sentaron encima del trineo y se pusieron a cotillear, mientras los chicos me miraban con expresiones de diferentes, Jasper me miraba feliz pero Emmet con expresión seria. ¿Acaso me quería lejos de su hermana?

Lo mire– Emmet mira sé que es apre–el me interrumpió

–No creo que lo sea pero –el lo pensó por un momento – Mi hermana puede aparentar ser fuerte pero es frágil por dentro Edward– el de verdad daba miedo cuando no se burlaba

El continúo hablando–Es muy ingenua Edward y no quisieras que la lastimaras–

–Jamás lo haría Emmet –Le asegure

–En ese caso Eddie– volvió hacer el mismo –Mas te vale que la cuides–me pidió

Asentí–No tienes que pedirlo–

**BELLA POV**

Las chicas y yo estábamos sentadas, arriba de todas las maletas, estaba preparada para su interrogatorio, pero no podía evitar ver a Edward que se encontraba platicando con mi hermano, ¡mas le vale no espantarlo! Es que siempre hacia eso.

–Bueno Bella –empezó Rose

–Al diablo. ¡Ya dinos! –me pidió Alice

Yo me hice la desentendida – ¿qué quieres que les diga? – les pregunte.

Ellas me fulminaron con la mirada–Ya sabes–me respondieron

–Queremos todos los detalles–dijo Rose

Y a si les conté todo los detalles, desde cuando despertamos, hasta cuando cuando me pidió ser su novia y después los besos, ellas chillaron emocionadas, y no paraban de aplaudir yo les reclamaba que los chicos nos iban a escuchar.

–Y que tal besa–pregunto Rose. A lo que Alice chasqueo la lengua.

–Perfecto. Todo en el es perfecto–les dije

Las dos aplaudieron emocionadas para luego abrazarme.


	8. Edward y Bella POV

**Recordatorio_:_**_ Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer… listo lo eh dicho…de nuevo ¬¬…_

**_¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?_**

**_Nadie sabe_**

**_No se preparan _**

**_Solo llega sin avisar_**

**BELLA POV**

–A si que soy perfecto–

Me congele. Esa voz. **Si Bella es Eddie y al parecer te ah escuchado**. _Aww a que también de presumido es tierno._ **¿Tierno? Oh no seas pendeja si el así es súper sexy y arrogante**. ¿Arrogante? No lo creo. _Y somos iguales a si que no me digas así ¬¬._

Me gire para encontrarme a un Edward bastante divertido.

–Chicas – se giro hacia ellas – Pueden permitirme un tiempo con mi Bella–

Ellas rieron.

¿Mi Bella**? **_También es posesivo_**.** **Ven que les dije es arrogante**.

–Hey lamento interrumpir su iniciada charla pero– Jasper cogió la mano de Alice – Iremos a ver donde nos lleva ese túnel – dijo para luego despedirse.

Emmet mantenía a Rose abrazada. Edward ni yo manteníamos contacto físico.

–Nosotros veremos el otro y ustedes el de el medio – dijo Emmet – Lleven comida–aviso para irse junto con Rose.

Los vi perderse por el túnel hasta que la luz de la lámpara ya no se podía visualizar.

Edward me miro con esos ojos verdes que tiene, dio un paso hacia adelante, estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir el calor de nuestros cuerpos radiar entre nosotros, de verdad casi veo las chispas que provocaban, el se inclino mas a mi, sus labios estaban tan peligrosamente cerca pero no me tocaban, el sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita, la que causa que empiece a hiperventilar se estiro hacia a un lado y su cuerpo paso de lado rozándome muy suavemente mi hombro derecho.

Hasta hay capte lo que abría querido hacer todo este tiempo. ¡Agarrar la maldita mochila suya! Pedazo de imbécil y yo que pensé que me iba a besar. El se la coloco sobre su hombro para sonreírme torcidamente y extenderme su mano.

–Vamos novia mía –

Yo me sonroje.

Empezamos a caminar, a los primeros minutos me emocionaba, pero después era todo igual, excepto por alguien que caminaba a mi lado, estábamos tan lejos solo el contacto de nuestras manos nos mantenían unidos.

¿Por que diablos no me besa? Oh tan siquiera un abrazo ¿¡Que están difícil hacerlo! _Creo que alguien se puso histérica_. **Pobre el encierro de esta cueva le esta afectado**. _Si eso parece_. **Anda Bellita deja esa actitud.** ¿Cual actitud? **Simple tonta si el no lo hace hazlo tu.**

Lo pensé por un momento, tal vez podría, tomarlo aquí en este momento. Dios por que pienso eso. ¿Tomarlo? Acaso soy una cualquiera o que, dese juro horita parezco un foco de navidad.

–Bella ¿Estas bien? –

–Eh–

–Te vez un poco nerviosa– me dijo colocándose enfrente de mi – ¿Quieres que descansemos? –

Asentí, y el extendió en el suelo una manta que saco de su mochila.

– ¿Quieres? –me ofreció de su bebida.

Negué –Gracias pero no –

El sonrió –Te noto distraída–

–No es nada –

Edward negó, claramente no me creía –Bella–

No lo mire.

–Te arrepientes– Lo mire sin entender – De lo de nosotros –

– ¿Qué? – Como puede pensar eso.

**Sera por que tú no le haces caso.** El es el que no me toca. **Ok eso sonó muy urgida chica**. _Ya chicas aprendan a convivir sin pelearse. _**Oh tu cállate conciencia.** _Mira Anti solo trato de ayudar_. **Pues no ayudes ok.**

–Se que fui muy rápido, tal vez eres de las que esperan a la segunda cita para besar al chico, o bueno también en eso me equivoque, y…–Lo callé besándolo, lo tome por sorpresa, no tardo mas de dos segundos en llevar sus manos a mi cintura, sentí como algo me empapa, su bebida pensé, lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo atraje mas hacia mi, el me pidió permiso para profundizar mas el beso, sonríe contra sus labios y se lo concedí, nuestras lenguas luchaban entre si, Edward me acerco mas a el, y lo sentí. Me ruborice, yo le provocaba eso.

El fue disminuyendo el beso, dando castos besos por mis ojos y mejillas, para terminar con un suave roce de nariz.

–Siento que pase esto siempre– me dijo uniendo su frente con la mía.

Sonrojada lo mire – Culpable –me declare

El rio ¿Ya dije que adoro su risa? Pues si la adoro.

–Eres increíble Bella–

–Tu no te quedas atrás– le dije sonrojándome mas. Este chico sacaba a la Bella mala.

Edward me apretó mas contra el, ambos estábamos recostados en el suelo, solo que el estaba apoyado en la pared, libero una de sus manos del agarre de mi cintura y trazo círculos o al menos eso lo sentía en mi espalda.

Alce mi cabeza para mirarle –Ohm creo que debemos de caminar–

–Aun no– dijo haciendo un lindo puchero.

Reí–No hagas eso–

– ¿Por qué no? –

–Por que provoca besarte más–

Dicho eso lo volví a besar, no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos besándonos, tal vez fueron minutos o horas, pero besar a Edward era el mejor pasatiempo que se podría haber.

–Bella–

– ¿Qué? – dije contra sus labios.

–Ahora si vamos –dijo separándose de mi y ayudándome a levantarme.

Yo hice un puchero–Estaba realmente cómoda–

Edward rio mientras aguardaba la manta que saco.

Desvié mi vista de cómo se contraían sus músculos de sus brazos al aguardarla, el se giro y me sostuvo una playera blanca.

– ¿Y esto? –

–Tienes tu blusa empapada– contesto señalándome.

Me mire la blusa y reí, se me había olvidado ese pequeño incidente.

–Me volteare para que te cambies–

–Por mi no lo hagas– dije sin pensar

El solo me miro con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos y se giro.

**EDWARD POV**

Me gire para darle a entender que no lo tome enserio, ella no podría hablar enserio, por muy caballeroso que sea yo, sigo siendo un hombre, y ella despierta cosas en mi que ninguna otra mujer lo ah hecho, y con tan solo un roce, por eso al principio solo mantenía nuestras manos entrelazadas, no podría abrazarla o besarla, por que no hubiera parado.

¡Estúpidas hormonas! Es la segunda vez que me pasa eso de mi problemita, no diría problemota por que eso seria alagarme demás.

– ¡Listo! –

Me voltee y la vi sonriéndome, jamás me cansaría de observarla a los ojos, me podría perder de ellos, moví mi cabeza hacia los lados, y le extendí mi mano.

–Te ves hermosa con mi camisa puesta– dije tomando su blusa y tomarla por la mano.

Ella camino a su ritmo, la verdad que tuve que reducir mi paso, ya que Bella se tropezaba aun cuando el camino esta liso. Yo tenia en parte la culpa por que en vez de checar el camino, me le quedaba viendo y era consiente de que ella se daba cuenta por que aun con la poca luz que teníamos gracias a la linterna, podía observar que sus mejillas están con un tinte rojizo.

Bella se paro rápidamente, yo frene y la mire pero ella solo veía enfrente, desvié mí vista de ella para ver que le había puesto así y lo descubrí, en frente de nosotros se encontraba una cascabel enrollada en medio del camino, no pude evitar reírme.

Ella me miro furiosa–Edward cállate.

–Bella solo es una serpiente.

Ella rodeo los ojos –Ya se que es solo una serpiente, Edward. ¡Una serpiente! –Me grito.

Hay fue que recordé, Emmet había dicho que ella le daban miedo, ¿Pero porque?

–Tranquila Bella no nos hará nada–

La trate de calmar. Cosa que no funciono.

–Claro que nos hará algo, nos morderá bebe– Sonreí ese apodo me gustaba.

**BELLA POV**

Me sonroje.

**Diablos Bellita ¡bebé!, ¿Por qué no otro mas creativo?** Oh no solo lo pensé no quise decirlo. _Pero lo dijiste_. **Creo que nos dimos cuenta querida.**

–Yo este no quise– el me puso un dedo en mis labios.

El negó –Me gusta–

–Lo siento–

El solo se encogió de hombros y me abrazo para poder estar mas juntos, el camino un paso y yo lo iba hacer pero recordé el motivo del por que no seguí. ¡La serpiente!

–Edward–le reprendí.

El rio –Pensé que lo habías olvidado–

Negué –De verdad no puedo–

Tal vez podemos tomar otro camino, pensé.

–Bella es el único camino–lo mire estática

¿Acaso lee mentes?

–Es muy fácil saber que piensas Bella–

Rayos mi madre también me decía lo mismo.

–Anda amor, no nos hará daño–

–Pero muerden– dije

El sonrió –Las serpientes buenas no–

–No hay serpientes buenas –replique

El rodeo los ojos en señal de diversión – Cariño, solo es una serpiente, de unos 3 metros creo– dijo pensativo.

Lo mire enfadada –Edward no estas ayudando.

–Lamento lo que voy hacer–lo mire sin comprender pero no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, me alzo como si fuera un costal de papas y me puse sobre su hombro, tenia mi cabeza sobre su espalda, el empezó a caminar.

–Edward– dije apunto de llorar, en verdad les temía.

El negó –Vamos Bella no grites–

Grite como loca cuando oí el clásico sonido que hace la cola de la cascabel y mas cuando pasamos al lado de ella, pude ver sus ojos brillar cuando me vio, me estremecí en solo pensar que esos dientes afilados me atravesaran el cuello. Edward siguió caminando y yo solo cerré los ojos no quería ver otro animal de esos, sentí como me depositaba de nuevo en el suelo y lo mire al fin.

–Bella ya paso– dijo secando mis lágrimas.

¿Llore?** Hay bellita no aguantas nada. **Ni me di cuenta. _Por el miedo Bells._

–Lo siento Bella no lo vuelvo hacer –se disculpo.

Lo ignore.

–Háblame si – pidió

No le conteste, si lo hacia me arrepentiría de decirle unas cuantas verdades a este dios griego.

–Bella– giro con suma delicadeza mi cara para que lo observara.

Lo mire con furia – ¿Qué? – espete

El sostuvo mi mirada hasta que se rindió y dejo caer su cabeza –Nos hubiéramos quedado hay todo el día si no te hubiera cargado–se defendió.

–Pero me dan miedo Edward–solloce

–Ya Bella, estoy aquí–dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

Asentí y trate de calmarme. Respire profundo y me relaje. ¿Pero como se podría relajar estando en una cueva?

– ¿Quiero salir de aquí? – solloce en su pecho.

El me apretó más fuerte pero sin llegar hacerme daño.

–Te prometo que buscaremos una salida– dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello.

Edward suspiro –De todos modos tenemos comida para muchos días Bella, y mas todo lo que trajo tu hermano–

Reí, Emmet casi se trae la cafetería.

No se cuanto paso pero ya me sentí mejor.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto

Asentí –Entonces vamos señorita miedosa–

–No soy miedosa–

El rio –Mira–me señalo enfrente

Negué–Me quieres asustar–

Edward volvió a reír –Y dices que no lo eres, no Bella, mira –insistió de nuevo

Confié en el y me gire a ver que señalaba, no podía ver nada solo una luz.

– ¿Sera la salida? –le pregunte esperanzada.

El se encogió de hombros –Hay que averiguarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** _Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer ...  
_

**Unos somos inocentes **

**Otros**

**Simplemente no conocen esa palabra**

**Emmet POV**

¡Que largo pasillo! Ya quiero sacar a Nessie y haber que le compro a mi Rose, claro aparte de ese anillo de diamantes que encontré hace meses, obvio no va hacer eso, claro que no, mi Rose se merece algo mucho mejor, pero eso si solo espero que mi hermanita no se enojé, por querer apresurar las cosas, espero que no.

-Emmet, cariño en que piensas.

Mire a Rose que se encontraba con el seño fruncido, lleve una de mis manos hacia su frente y frote esa arruguita que se le formo.

-En cosas.

Ella se giro molesta y comenzó a caminar, era ella que llevaba la linterna ahora, así que solo la seguí, no podía decirle que planeaba casarme con ella, no quería espantarla, no ahora. Seguimos caminando hasta que ya no soporte el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos metidos.

-Rose.

Ella me ignoro.

-Bebé, entiende no te puedo decir.

Ella bufo y me dirigió una mirada muy de Rosalie Hale, estaba molesta.

-Como quieras.

Le conteste a su silencio y seguimos caminando, ella paro de pronto ocasionando que chocara con su muy formado cuerpo.

-Fíjate imbecil.

OK, definitivamente mi Rose estaba molesta.

-Lo siento Rosalie.- le dije para ver el motivo por el cual paro.

¡Maldición! No había ninguna salida, era un túnel sin salida. Demonios, ahora que íbamos hacer, lo bueno es que faltaban otros dos, ni modo.  
Escuche a Rose resoplar y se giro quedando frente a mi, mi chica estaba furiosa, su seño totalmente fruncido y sus ojos echando chispas de una ira que amenazaba por salir.

-Tú tienes la culpa.

Eso si que no, yo no tengo la culpa de que este túnel este sin salida.

-¿Yo? Nadie tiene la culpa.

Ella ignoro lo que había dicho.

-Por tu culpa estamos aquí. Por tu culpa no eh podido arreglarme en horas. Y por...- la estampe contra la pared y ella soltó un quejido de dolor, me sentí culpable por eso, pero demonios, no soportaba que me echaran el discurso de la victima, y mi Rose nunca ha sido una victima en nuestra relación.

-Suéltame imbecil.

Negué- Escúchame bien Rosalie, tú estas así solo por que no te quise decir que demonios estaba pensando.

-No me interesa- expecto.

La mire incrédulo- ¿Ah no? Entonces que pensarías si estaba pensando en otra...-no pude acabar mi frase inventada por la perfecta mano de mi adorable novia se estampo contra mi mejilla.

-Eres un idiota. Emmet.

Rose me empujo y paso por mi lado, mas yo la agarre de un brazo y la volví a estampar de nuevo, y sin darle tiempo a rechinar, estampe mis labios contra los suyos y los moví apasionadamente, como a ambos nos justaba. Ella gimió dándose por vencida, y paso sus brazos por mi cuello atrayéndome más a ella, si eso era posible, cuando nos separamos solo nuestras frentes estaban unidas.

-¿Quieres saber que demonios estaba pensando? - le pregunte pero no la deje responder y estampe de nuevo mis labios contra los suyos- Simple Rosalie, que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Ella me miro sin comprender.

-Es que no lo entiendes, no solo quiero pasar este tiempo contigo, si no mi vida entera. Y no quería decirte nada por miedo a que corrieras de mi lado, claro eso seria imposible, por que nadie abandona a este sexy chico que tienes por novio, ¿A que no?- le pregunte burlonamente.

Rose solo me beso en respuesta.

-Creo que eso es un no.

-Será un si, cuando sea una Swan.

Dicho eso nos volvimos a besar y volver amarnos como otras veces.

No importaba si su cuerpo estaba lleno de la suave tierra, lo único importante es que la mujer que amaba, me había dicho que si.

Y no había salido corriendo.

**Alice POV**

Estaba ansiosa.

Quería irme de aquí, necesitaba urgentemente ir de compras, no comprar nada en 24 horas eso era imposible, pero porque demonios los celulares no sirven, así podría comprar online, como lo había estado asiendo desde que llegue a este dichoso campamento.

-Cálmate mi amor.

Mire a mi novio.- Como quieres que me calme. si no podemos salir de aquí.

El río- Tranquila si- pidio

Yo solo asentí, pobre Jazz tenia que soportar mis cambios de humor constantemente.

-Me alegro por Bella y Edward.-le comente.

El asintió -Tu hermano es un idiota.

-Eso es cierto pero forman una pareja adorable ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo deteniéndose. Lo mire sin comprender y el solo señalo al frente.

-¡Diablos!

-Deberíamos regresar-sugirió.

¡No era justo! maldito túnel por que estaría sin salida, esto era imposible, no había salida, no podía comprar nada, la comida se iba acabar, aunque todavía faltaba mucho para eso, pero no había compras, bueno eso ya lo dije pero, era imposible no comprar nada en estas ultimas horas.

Sentí a Jazz abrazarme.

-Saldremos de aquí.

Yo solo asentí.

-Vamos cariño- dijo jalándome para caminar, mas yo no me moví.

El solo me miro sin comprender.

Exhale aire- es que no es justo Jazz yo siempre, siempre, siempre compro algo todos los días y esta vez no compre nada.

El negó -Alice, comprar tanto no hace bien.

Yo hice un puchero.

El suspiro derrotado y me miro con una sonrisa, se acerco lentamente a mi y me abrazo besando mi frente.

-Lo siento Jazz- me disculpe, el no tenia la culpa.

Mas el negó y quito una de sus manos que sostenía mi cintura y se la llevo atrás de su pantalón, saco algo que no pude ver y quito su otra mano de su cintura y miro sobre mi hombro, oía como sacaba algo pero no sabia que, volvió a meter esa cosa que saco o no se que era adentro de sus bolsillos y luego exhalo en mi  
oído y soltó una risita.

¿De que se ríe? No ve que esto no tiene nada de gracia. ¡Nada!

-Amor, tanto quieres comprar. ¿Qué no te puedes aguantar?- pregunto con un deje de burla en su voz.

-Jazz no te burles- pedí

El volvió a reír. -Entonces señorita, me puede comprar algo- pidió con el asentó sureño.

El se separo y unió nuestras frentes, me miraba entre divertido y serio y yo tenía de seguro mi mirada sin comprender.

-¿Jazz?-

-Por favor.- pidió

Asentí, pero no entendía nada.

-Es que ando vendiendo besos, ya que tengo demasiados que darle a mi novia.

Alce una ceja.

-¿Me compraría uno? Solo es un dólar, mire tengo cambio- dijo mostrándome varios dólares en su mano.

Reí, ah mi Jazz era un amor.

Le di un beso profundo y cuando nos separamos le quite un dólar de su mano.

-¿No era yo el que los vendía?

Negué divertida -Te are adicto a las compras.

-¿Y se puede saber como?- pregunto con sus labios entre los míos.

-Pagaras todos los besos que te daré.

-En ese caso no me importa volverme pobre.

Me dijo para después unir nuestros labios de nuevo.

Ah mi Jazz, era un amor.


	10. Chapter 10 :D

_**Recordatorio: **Los personajes de esta saga pertenecena nuestra querida Meyer..._

_**Bella POV**_

Cada paso que daba más me segaba esa luz brillante.

Esa luz, me hacia pensar en las peliculas que por más que te acercabas nunca llegabas a dicha luz, claro, sola la luz, porque aquí si que me acercaba.

Senti el agarre de Edward -en mi mano- mas fuerte.

-Tranquila.- me susurro.

Desvie mi vista de esa luz y lo mire incredula.

¿Tranquila? _Pobre de seguro tiene miedo._ No lo creo. **Hay Bellita solo miralo, se le nota en la cara. **

Rodee los ojos.

No se porque hablo conmigo misma. **¿Qué? Tú no hablas sola. **_Tecnicamente si, ya que nosotras vivimos dentro del cerebro de Bella y por lo tanto si vivimos dentro de ella, entonces si __**¡**_**Oh callate Einsten! Nadie quiere escuchar tus royos de nerd. **_¿Royos? Podrias moderar tu vocabulario Anti. _Ustedes dos quieren por favor guardar silencio.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta desvie mi mirada hacia Edward nuevamente.

-¡Joder!- exclamó Edward.

Frunci el seño y mire al frente.

¡Hermoso! Simplemente hermoso. Frente a mis ojos se encontraba una especie de claro, con flores por todo el lugar. Habia mucho verde por todos lados.

Edward deshizo la unión de nuestras manos y camino un par de pasos al frente. Cuando se detuvo alzo su rostro hacia el cielo y llevo una de sus manos a su cara, empezo a tallarse los ojos un par de veces para despues cerrarlos un rato y abrirlos nuevamente.

-¡Joder! - repitio asombrado.

Se volvio a frotar sus ojos y solto una risa.

-¡Joder!. -volvio a decir.

Oh ¿Deberia preocuparme de que este así? **Obvio es tu novio. **_¿Por qué repite como si fuera retrazado mental? _**Jaja retrazado mental.**

**Edward POV**

Tenia el presentimiento de que este lugar ya lo habia visto pero ¿Dondé? ¿Vine una vez? Eso es imposible, nunca habia venido aqui, si es asi...Lo hubiera recordado, no es facil olvidarse de algo tan bello. ¿En sueños? Recuerdo un lugar algo parecido a esto, pero...el mio tenia un manantial. ¡Demonios! No tengo idea.

-Amor. -¿Amor? ¿Quién me llama así? -Cariño ¿Estas bien? - Bella. Ella me hablaba.

Asenti sin mirarla.

Tome una bocanada de aire y cerre mis ojos. Era tan confuso.

-Creo...Haber estado aquí. -dije mirandola por primera vez desde que ambos entramos a esta especie de ¿claro?.

Bella arqueo una ceja y me miraba preocupada.

Le sonrei. -No se como...pero...eh estado aqui.

-Tal vez lo soñaste. -dijo lentamente. ¿Cree ella que este loco?

Asenti sin quitar mi sonrisa y bajando mi mirada por el lugar.

-Si tal vez. - di un par de pasos hacia ella y me agache para tomar una flor.

-E Cullen no te han dicho que tienes que cuidar la naturaleza.

Rei. -Claro Swan...-dije mientras se la entragaba.

Ella la tomo entre sus manos y me miro sonrojandose.

-Pero esto lo vale. -dije para despues unir nuestros labios.

**Rosalie POV**

_Rosalie de Swan...Rosalie de Swan...Rosalie de Swan..._

Sabia que parecia loca repitiendo constantemente eso. ¡Dios! No podia dejar de pensar en eso.

Solo de pensar que seria su esposa. Tantas palabra se me venian a la mente. Una de ellas. La boda. Claro lo mas importante. Y tambien en él.

Ese tonto con cerebro de niño. Emmet. _Mi _Emmet.

-¿Rose?

Bese su pecho en respuesta. El pasaba sus manos por mi espalda.

Ambos estabamos desnudos, solo una fina manta de terciopelo nos cubria.

-Deveriamos vertirnos.

Negué mientras besaba una vez mas su pecho.

-Lo chicos...- su voz se hizo ronca. -Rose si sigues asi no podre...detenerme.

Sonrei mientras alzaba mi rostro para verle.

El me sonrio e hizo ademan de levantarse. Rodee los ojos aun manteniendo mi sonrisa y me alze para quedar cara a cara.

-¿Y si no quiero detenerme? - le pregunte mordiendome mi labio.

El me sonrio tanto que sus hoyuelos se marcaron. -Entonces. -dijo mirandome picaramente. -No veo el por que detenernos. -dijo para despues besarme y reaunudar lo que teniamos minutos antes.

**Alice POV**

-¡No estan! - dije en cuento pise el lugar donde habiamos encontrado a Nessie.

Mire la carretilla y aun estaban nuestras provisiones.

-Sera que si encontraron la salida. ¿Jazzy? - pregunte al no obtener respuesta.

-Mmm. -escuche su murmullo algo lejos de mi.

Lo busque con la mirada y el estaba observando a "Nessie" muy pero muy cerca.

-Jazzy...Amor ¿Qué haces? - pregunté acercandome a él.

-Veo. -respondio simplemente.

Evite rodar los ojos. Creo que eso era obvio. ¿Verdad?

Abri una de las mochilas que teniamos para comer algo. -Amor. ¿Quiéres comer? -pregunté sacando las cosas.

-¿Jasper?- pregunte mirandolo.

El se encontraba "ido" por así decirlo mientras miraba ese dinosaurio de huesos.

-¡Jasper Hale! - exclame. El brinco sobresaltado y se callo sobre Nessie.

-¡Amor!- dije acercandome a el. -¿Te hiciste daño?

El asintio mientras se sobaba su frente y miraba a "Nessie".

-¡Demonios! Esta cosa si que es algo fuerte.

Frunci el seño.

Yo no era una experta en Historia, Biologia o Ciencias Naturales. Si es que esas son las materias adecuadas pero ¿Qué "Nessie" deberia de estar oxidado? ¿Verdad? Osea es de hace siglos, creo, por el golpe que recibio hace rato deberia de colapsarse.

-Jasper. -susurre.

-Si mi Alice.

-Esta cosa. -señale al mosntruo. -¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

El observo una vez mas a Nessie y paso una de sus manos por los huesos. Dejo escapar un suspiro y me miro.

-No mas de cien años.

-Pero...no hay mas ¿verdad?

El se encogio de hombros. -No lo se amor. Pero lo mas probable es que no.

Mire a "Nessie" para despues mirarlo a él.

Esperaba que tuviera razón.


	11. Chapter 11

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes de esta maravillosa saga pertenecen a Meyer..._****

**_S_**_e _**_p_**_r_**_o_**_h_**_i_**_b_**_e _**_e_**_l _**_p_**_l_**_a_**_g_**_i_**_o ._**

_**Edward POV **_

_-Pero esto lo vale. -dije para despues unir nuestros labios._

Era perfecto como nuestros labios se movian sincronizadamente, sin poder contenerme mas pedi acceso a su boca y ella me lo concedio -como otras veces -nuestras lenguas se movian queriendo recorder cada rincon de nuestras bocas...Fue hay cuando lo senti.

¡Joder! No soy un estupidio adolescente inmaduro ¿verdad? ¿Porqué entonces siempre me sucedia este problemita?

Se que anteriormente me habia separado, bueno cada que vez que sucedia pero simplemente no queria, ella se esta derritiendo -no literalmente- entre mis brazos y este estupido problema llega y obliga a que nos separemos.

Pero,antes incluso que pudiera apretarla mas contra mi. Ella se separo jadiante.

Evite soltar un par de blasfemias en presencia de ella, asi que me di la vuelta y vocifere sin pronunciarlas en voz alta algunas palabras en contra de este imbecil problema que tengo entre mis piernas.

-Disculpa. -de nuevo disculpandome por esto.

Ella no dijo nada.

Tal vez...tal vez yo era el unico que deceaba en esta unión ya que ella al parecer no sentia nada por mi...

Bufe...me estaba sintiendo algo melodramatico con temor me di la vuelta y la mire.

Ella estaba mirando la flor que le di.

-Bella. -le llame.

-¿Si?

-Perdona lo de antes, solo que no puedo contenerme nunca me habia pa...

-Descuida. -dijo interrumpiendome. -No eres el unico. -dijo levantando su rostro y note un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Bella se mordio el labio -algo rojo- y giro su vista hacia donde se encontraba el tunel.

-Sera mejor que regresemos.- me dijo e hizo ademan de voltearse.

Camine la distancia que nos separaba y la tome de uno de sus brazos.

-No. -pedi.

Ella me miro confusa.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato? - pregunte haciendo un mohin.

No sabia si ella no queria estar conmigo o simplemente se queria regresar al interior de esa cueva, pero...conociendo a los chicos ellos deberian de estar ocupados.

-Bueno. -dijo no muy convencida.

Le sonrei y la jale sin lastimarla para poder sentarnos en el centro del claro. Ambos nos acostamos viendonos de frente.

**_Alice POV_**

-Jazz. -el se giro a verme. -¿Crees que haya otros? -señale a "Nessie".

El se rio. -Lo dudo amor.

Asenti no muy convencida.

-Amor. -Jasper estaba frente a mi. -Todo saldra bien. -dijo abrazandome.

Envolvi mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. -Yo tambien.

El tendio una frazada sobre el suelo y me invito a sentarme junto con el, ambos nos acurrucamos, él con su espalda recargada en la pared y yo recostada en su hombro.

-Sabes. -le comente despues de un rato de silencio.

El me miro con interes.

-Extraño las compras.

Jasper rio. -Por que no me sorprende.

Le mire mal.

-Acaso la señorita quiere una subasta. -sugirio.

-¿Qué ganaria?

El se giro para quedar frente a mi. -Besos. Unos exquisitos besos dados por este sureño. -dijo señalando.

Chasque la lengua. -¿Eso es todo?

El arqueo una ceja. -¿Le parece poco? Y yo que considero darselos a un buen precio.

-¿Y el precio seria?

-Casarse conmigo señorita.

Rei sin poder contenerme. No le creia en absoluto.

**_Emmet POV_**

Rosalie se habia quedado dormida.

No queria levantarla, asi que decidi esperar a que se levantara por ella misma. Mientras pasaba mis dedos por su espalda, pensé en mi hermana.

Bella...¿Comó se tomaria esta decisión que tome? Ni siquiera le habia dicho nada, esperaba que no se molestara.

Sonrei al sentir los labios de Rose besar mi pecho.

-Hola mi hermosa.

-¿Qué piensas? -pregunto mirandome.

Guarde silencio por unos segundos y desvie la mirada de ella.

-Me preocupa la reacción de mi hermana.

Ella asintio. -Lo entendera.

-Eso espero.-susurre mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y volvia a comenzar nuestro pequeño juego.

Nunca me iba a cansar de ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes de esta saga pertenecen a Meyer .

. **. **. **S**e **p**r**o**h**i**b**e **e**l** p**l**a**g**i**o** . **. **.

_Frente a frente se encontraban._

_Después del -evidente- problema de Edward, él le había sugerido acostarse un rato en el césped._

_Solo sus manos se mantenían unidas, sonrían de vez en cuando, su silencio solo era roto por los constantes suspiros que daban._

_Bella comenzó a levantarse. -Sera mejor..._

_El pillar de los pájaros la interrumpió. _

_Bella confundida miro hacia los lados hasta encontrar un nido de pájaro en uno de los arboles de su alrededor._

_-Mira. -señalo Bella. -Nunca había visto unos tan cerca._

_Edward rió incorporándose._

_Ambos quedaron sentados viendo hacia el nido._

_-Son solo pájaros._

_Ella bufo. -Lo se, pero siempre los veía a distancia._

_-¿En donde vives no hay pájaros?_

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco. -Es claro que si, pero solo salen en primavera. Sabes que en Forks..._

_-Hace bastante frió. -la interrumpió él. _

_-Si. -continuo Bella. -Pero, no se. -se encogió de hombros y bajo la mirada hacia el césped. -Soy algo extraña ¿verdad?_

_El frunció el seño y noto como el animo de ella decaía. Rápidamente elimino la distancia entre ellos y planto un casto beso en los labios de ella._

_-Un poco. -sonrió él. -¿Por qué tanta fascinación por los pájaros?_

_Ella rió. -Edward, no es fascinación solo que ya te dije que nunca los eh visto tan cerca._

_El guardo silencio mientras la observaba mirando los pájaros, de vez en cuando suspiraba y sonreía al ver alguna cosa graciosa -supongo- que hacían los pájaros._

_-Ya es tarde. -dijo Edward observando su celular._

_-¿Todavía tienes carga? -preguntó con el seño fruncido Bella._

_El asintió y sonrió orgulloso. -Me dura tres días._

_-Wow. -exclamo ella. -A mi a lo mucho me dura un día._

_Ella se levanto y lo observo desde arriba. -Andando señor presumido .-bromeo. -Hay que ir con los chicos._

_Edward rodó los ojos y se levanto, paso un brazo por la cintura de Bella y la beso sin profundizar el beso._

_Al separarse le sonrió y la tomo de la mano. -Vamos._

_Bella solo sonrió mientras lo seguía._

**Una chica bajita miraba incrédula a un sureño.**

-**¿Jasper?**

**El volteo a verla. -¿Si?**

**-¿Es broma, cierto?**

**El rió y la beso. **

**-¡Jasper! -se separo Alice molesta. -No me distraigas.**

**Jasper negó sonriendo.**

**-¿No piensas contestarme? -pregunto al no obtener aun respuesta.**

**Jasper volvió a negar mientras sonreía.**

**-Bien. -se levanto y se cruzo de brazos. -Pues no me hables. **

**El rió pero callo al ver la mirada de ella. Estaba molesta.**

**-Alice. -le hablo.**

**No le hice caso.**

**-Amor. -dijo levantándose y situándose atrás de ella.**

**No contesto.**

**-Señorita. -le hablo girándola hacia él. -¿Es que piensa ignorar a este sureño mas tiempo? -pregunto pasando sus manos por el rostro de ella.**

**-Tu empezaste.**

**-Pero si te e contestado.**

**-Si claro. -murmuro.**

**-Bueno si mis acciones no son suficientes, entonces te lo diré. -él guardo silencio y la miro sonriendo. -No es broma, amor.**

**Una vez mas, Alice lo miro incrédula.**

-Sera mejor ya vestirnos. -dijo Rose levantándose poco a poco.

Emmet gimoteo. -¿Un rato mas?

Ella negó. -Anda Emmet levántate.

El suspiro resignado y se levanto. -Bien.

Rose sonrió. -Tú exhibicionista ya vistete.

Emmet rió mientras se cambiaba rápidamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**LEER: **Me retiro por un par de semanas, tal vez un mes o dos meses.

La razón: Un gran amigo que consideraba mi padre, murió el 14 de mayo.

Creo que al menos 20 de las que me leen & hablo con ellas en el MSN, ya lo saben. Por lo tanto, solo les diré que ¡Lo siento! Eh estado muy cortante con ustedes, si me seguiré conectando por las noches solamente. Pero no creo estar hasta las cinco de la madrugada en el vicio.

Eh vuelto a enfermarme, no quiero decir de que, pero gracias a dios que puede levantarme y aparentar ante los ojos de los demás que estoy perfectamente bien.

Me encuentro triste, pero no voy a caer en depresión de nuevo (los primeros días de su muerte lo hice, pero mis amigos me sacaron de mi burbuja) Se que a él no le hubiera gustado.

Y TENGO UNA RAZÔN POR LA CUAL SONREIR: Mí querido viejito me dejo una sorpresa en su testamento, no piensen mal eh no me interesa su dinero, simplemente que yo siempre lo molestaba con que me hiciera juegos de adivinanzas. Y él me dejo varios números y nombres de libros…

Un ejemplo: Crepúsculo. Edición 2005 Pág.: 22.54-58-65-45

Ni vayan al libro porque eso me lo invente (risas) solo que por ejemplo yo debo de ir a ese libro irme a la pagina 22 y después del punto contar las palabras desde la primera palabra hasta la 54 y poner en orden como esta escrito. Pero hay no acaba, son cientos de números por cada libro, no exagero XD.

Desgraciadamente èl sabia que no me gustaba Paulo Coelho & Gabriel García Márquez y a puesto libros de ellos dos.

Fer (su hijo adoptivo) & yo... Estamos muy emocionados, a cada uno nos dejo varias hojas enrolladas para descubrir el mensaje de nuestras cartas, ademas de que el abogado nos dijo que ellas tienen otro significado. Estoi ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Alguno de ustedes les gusta ZOE (?) los que asistiran a algun concierto de esta nueva gira ¡suertudos! Yo no ire, solo tengo para mi boleto, y mis amigos no podran ir y no se me antoja ir sola.

Bueno, sabran de mi en un tiempo. . . Se me olvida decirles. . . ¡Eh terminado mi primer capitulo de mi libro!

Gracias por leer, & aquellos que esten pasando por un mal momento, sonrian. Es dificil hacerlo en su momento, pero haganlo.

_La vida es asi, no dejes arrastrarte por la corriente, nada junto con ella._

Êl siempre me decia eso.

**-Little Hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_IMPORTANTE: _****_¡NO IGNORES ESTO Y LEELO!_**

¡Hola, Gente! Si, sé que tal vez estás pensando ¿Y esta mujer cuando actualizara? Bueno, resulta que me pase por mi perfil decidida a subir capítulos en todas mis historias -ya que este triste fin de semana no saldré por falta de dinero-Mi pregunta es… **¿Cuál actualizo?** ¿Por cuál orden? Escribo mejor cuando me dicen cual actualizar –No bromeo-. Por lo tanto les pido muy amablemente que me envíen un Review con su petición o un mensaje.

Gracias por su apoyo al comprender que debía tomarme un tiempo por la muerte de mi papá adoptivo. Me encuentro mejor, me encantaron las palabras de aliento que me mandaron, los consejos y al compartir sus anécdotas conmigo. Fue lindo ver que la comunidad de aquí es más que lectores fantasmas.

En mi vida han pasado bastantes cosas desagradables, también sucesos que me sorprenden y me llenan de felicidad. En lo malo esta que la violencia en mi país está cada día peor, enfermedades en seres queridos o inclusive la muerte en algunos. Sé que no soy la única que esta así, pero como eh vivido cosas fuertes, me atrevo a decirles que: _si se puede salir adelante._

Y bueno, solo quiero agradecer una vez más su apoyo. Como escribí anteriormente me encuentro mejor, feliz, contenta, etc. Razones bastantes; amigos nuevos, viejos (que nuevamente los eh encontrado) y amigos no tan viejos que siempre han estado ahí solo que no me daba cuenta, también una editorial me respondió (aviso: para aquellas que quieren publicar alguna vez un libro tengan mucho cuidado e infórmense porque hay cada tranza). Para que no me pregunten cuando sale el libro a la venta, aun no me aceptan el escrito completo, la editorial acepta el primer capítulo, sinopsis y descripciones de los personajes, (si lo acepta) pasa a otro departamento (es todo un show) pero vale la pena: ser paciente y creer en ti.

_Así que manden esos comentarios o mensajes._

**-Little Hope.**


	15. Chapter 15 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	16. Chapter 16

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	17. Chapter 17

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	19. Chapter 19

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
